How I Met You
by iwuvhopex3
Summary: A Re-Make "How I Met Your Mother." But, instead of it being a comedy, a heartfelt love story of love and hate.
1. PROLOGUE

How I Met You

PROLOGUE

(Ally's POV):

It's a 9:00 pm on a school night, and I need to tuck my little angels in. Twins. Little Juliet, and Junior. Austin, Junior.

"Ally dear, can you please help me get Juliet?"

Austin asked in a cute voice. "Sure dear." I picked up Juliet.

Every night, I read Junior and Juliet a story. But not at the same time. They always have a fight as to who reads to who, and what story they want. Some nights, Junior wants me to read, and some nights, Austin. Same for Juliet.

As we scurried upstairs, Juliet and Junior nodded at each other and tugged at my pants.

"Mommy!" Juliet piped.

"How did you and daddy meet?"

At that moment Me and Austin smiled then brought Juliet to her room to tell her the story. "Me too! Me too!" Junior insisted, as he walked in to Juliet's room as well.

I tucked Juliet in, and put Junior in my arms.

"Are you guys ready for the story?"

They both nodded.

"Well here we go!" I said.

Then I grabbed my songbook, and started the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Austin and Ally finally acknowledge each other's existence. How do you think that goes?**

**Ally's POV:**

**Ally's Songbook:**

_Dear Songbook, I got here early in class. I took all Academic courses of course. Haha, I said course twice! Now, that I have this songbook/journal I can finally record my thoughts into it. I see the teacher already wrote the lesson on the board. I've got to take notes. Bye Songbook!_

_**- Ally**_

"Good Morning Class." our Math Teacher, said. "I hope you had a good weekend, and looked over your notes."

The whole class groaned. I smiled because I actually did read over my notes.

"Nerd." A voice said next to me.

"Hey! Who are you calling '_nerd_'?" I whispered.

I turn next to me. It was some blonde kid, with hazel colored eyes, glaring at me.

"I'm calling you a nerd." the blonde kid repeated. "Are you deaf?" He laughed. "Do you need a hearing aid as well?" He laughed again, this time more _deviously_.

I roll my eyes and go back to writing my notes, but due to my talking with this kid, the teacher erased the board and went to the video presentation.

"Good job!" I quietly yelled at the kid. "Thanks to_ you_, I didn't record Ms. Rain's notes! I'm definitely going to fail..." I shivered at the thought of failing. I never got below a 80...

"Who cares. It's just a stupid class." the kid said nonchalantly, while putting his hands behind his head. "When am I ever going to use this in my life..." He said something else, but I was panicking because I was looking for someone who recorded the notes.

"Did you record the notes, Annie?" I asked the girl next to me.

Annie was filing her nails.

"Eww! Does it look like I work?" she snapped.

I should've known not to ask Annie... she's a total... airhead.

"Excuse me ?" A voice said. It was Ms. Rain.

"Do you have something to share with the class?" she asked, while folding her arms.

"No, I was just asking for the notes..-" I was cut off.

"You could've asked me, Ms. Dawson." Ms. Rain had a cold touch to her voice today.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Rain. But you were teaching and I didn't want to interrupt..." I trailed off, and I realized I was being humiliated in front of the WHOLE class. I quickly sunk in my seat.

"You could've asked after class. What's with you today Ms. Dawson? I thought you were responsible." Ms. Rain said.

At that moment, my stomach had a weird feeling. It was hurt. I have never been yelled at or told off by a teacher. Never. Thanks to blonde boy, I was embarrassed in front of the whole class, and I'm pretty sure Ms. Rain hates me.

The class seemed to drag on and on... then the bell rang. I quickly got my things and asked for the notes from Ms. Rain. After that, I disappeared into the hallways.

"Ally!" A voice called. I turn around, and it's my friend Trish.

"Are you okay _chica_?" she asked. Her eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be fine?" I mumbled. I didn't want Trish to know that this was eating me up inside, so I put a smile on my face, then turned around.

Trish quickly spun me around.

"I know you're not okay." she said with a smile. She tried to comfort me by saying how rude Ms. Rain is, and how she should get fired for being a pain in the butt. I laughed, and this made me feel a bit better. But, I still felt bad because Ms. Rain is a great teacher, it's just that her attitude needs improving.

"Nerd!"

A familliar voice echoed in the hallway.

"Nerd!"

There it was again.

"Nerd! Wait!" it was blondey.

"What do you want?" I say, trying to sound polite. Well... not polite.

"Are you okay? You were embarrassed pretty bad." he said.

I smiled, and was about to something, but he continued.

"Only a _NERD_ would cry over some stupid teacher."

Him and his "Crew" were high-fiving each other after that lame joke.

"Nice one, Austin!" I heard one of them say.

Austin. Was that his name?

"Later, NERD!" he spat out.

"I'm terribly sorry." one of his friends, pops out and apoligizes.

"For what?" I ask.

"I'm Dez, and that's my friend Austin." he explained. "He can be a real jerk, I know. But he has a reason for that-"

I cut him off Mid Sentence.

"I don't want to know his story." I snapped. "I don't even want him in my life."

"I'm very sorry." Dez repeated.

I just wanted to get out of there. Though, now that Dez mentions it... he has a reason for being a jerk? I kinda regret cutting him off. I wonder what's up with Austin... well whatever it is, he has no reason to be a jerk.

**(A/N: Hey Guys. Just so you know, I'm new here and I just started writing this. What do you think? Review! By the way can you please give me tips? :( It's hard to update stuff here -.- . Thank You!) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ally is reminiscing about her past. Maybe a hint about Austin's life was in there? Read on! P.S. be prepared for a long songbook entry. :D **

**Ally's POV:**

I wake up with tangles in my hair and dark circles under my eyes. Before I got ready for the day, it's time for writing in my songbook. I should really put songs in it one day...

**Dear Songbook,**

_I was up all night finding out about Austin's past. I think I remembered him from somewhere... kindergarten maybe? Nah, maybe not. I wouldn't know, because in Kindergarten the teacher gave us wacky nicknames and we never really learned each other's name. I'm Ally-Gator! Trish was Trish-Kebab. I think Dez, was Dez-A-Roo, because he had a crazy obsession with kangaroos. But there was this one boy I liked in particular. His nickname was** Pancake**.***** He liked a lot of Pancakes. Even brought them for lunch. Pancakes weren't even considered lunch. But he made it work. I was paired up with him in a fun little activity:_

_"Alright everyone, sitting on the learning circle!" Ms. Jane; our kindergarten teacher beamed. Me and Pancake were still sitting at the toy piano together, pretenting to write a song._

_"Pancake, Ally-Gator! Come on now! You'll have plenty of time to play on the piano after learning circle!"_

_"Okay!" We both laughed._

_"Now, children. We will be doing a play!"_

_Pancake raised up his hand._

_"Do we play outside?" he asked._

_"No, Pancake! You will be singing!"_

_Me and Pancake looked at each other and smiled._

_"Now everyone will pick a nursery rhyme. Ally-Gator, you're with Pancake. Trish-Kebab you're with Tikey, and Dez-A-Roo you're with Jellybean."_

_"I can't wait too pway!" He said. Pancake had a lisp since he had a loose tooth._

_"Let's do... Hey Diddle Diddle!" I jumped up and down._

_"Okay, Ally-Gatwor!" He jumped up and down with me as well._

_I told our choice in nursery rhyme and she was ecstatic. Probably because no one likes playing the cow or the moon._

_"No problem Ally-Gator!" she beamed. "Let's get you into costume._

_Now that I realize it, it was pretty funny how she got us fitted into the costume a month early before the play. But time passed by, and it was a month, then we had to perform the play._

_I wasn't really nervous that day, I didn't even know what's going on. I was the cow, and pancake was the moon. But for some reason, Pancake was really jittery._

_"Ally-Gator, I'm scwared." He said quietly._

_I help Pancake's hand._

_"It's okay! Just look at me." I said, to make him cheer up._

_It was me and Pancake's turn to sing "Hey Diddle Diddle"._

_When we stepped out, an array of seats were filled. Then, in unison they all said "Awww..."_

_Right then, Pancake started freaking out and hid behind me. I reassured him there was nothing to worry about._

_"Look at me. Look at me." I told him._

_Pancake nodded, and we did the play with no mistakes or anything. We got a standing ovation, and was really happy that day. That day was really special to me because I realized I was in love with music, and that day I made a true friend._

_I'll probably never find Pancake again, but at least I knew I had someone who was like me._

_Anyways, Dad is probably looking for me. Bye Songbook!_

**_- Ally D._**

I closed my book. I nearly used about 5 pages for this entry. But, it was worth it. I'd really like to find Pancake again. He was the only one who understood me. But I guess looking at the past wont bring it back. I picked up my Satchel and put my songbook in there and a spare pen. I had work at the Sonic Boom today, and totally forgot because I lost track of time. When I walked past the array of picture frames, I saw a picture from the "Hey Diddle Diddle" play. Mom was a great photographer... until she... disappeared. Abandoned us. I couldn't help but smile at the old memory, because it reminded me that one time in my life, I had somebody. Somebody, who had the same ambitions as me.

***: Who do you think Pancake is? Oh my God! **

**(A/N: Woot, thanks for the review, Doe Charmer. It was really important to me because it was the first one I got ^.^ Thank You Very Much! Uh, I have writer's block already -.- Til Next Time Guys, Have a Rossome Day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Austin's turn to tell the story! Let's see things in his perspective. NOTE: He doesn't have a Songbook, Diary, or anything. So, sadly... this chapter wont have an entry in this chapter. Terribly sorry :(**

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

School is _so_ boring. Like, why do we need to have school? Worst of all, I have to sit next to the "Nerd". The teacher always looks at the Nerd because she always participates and I always get in trouble for copying her notes. My day worsened when we had to get out home ec projects.

"Good Morning, my beautiful butterflies." Our annoyingly positive Home Ec teacher said.

I don't know her name. I always fall asleep in the blankets we made.

"Today, I will assign each of you a partner. You two, will be a pretend couple for a month."

I nodded. I hope I got Cassidy. She's so hot. I wouldn't mind dating her a month. I looked over at Cassidy, and gave her a "What Up Girl?" nod, and she smiled at me.

"You're a dog." I heard someone say.

I turn to see the nerd making a disgusted face at me.

"What's your deal?" I return the face to her.

"You just hit on every girl here."

"I don't hit on _nerds_."

"I've never been so happy to be called a nerd." She laughs, and then I nudge her.

"Austin and Ally."

"Yeah?" I say.

"You and Ally will become a couple."

"Who's Ally? Sounds cute." I say hopefully.

"I'm Ally." The "nerd" sheepishly said.

I was shocked, and a little embarrassed... okay a lot embarrassed, confused, and mad. I was quiet the whole time. But I eventually give a nod.

I can see Ally shaking from the corner of my eye. What a baby. It's not like we're actually going to date. Like, sheesh. Grow up.

"That's all the pairs. So, you and your partner will have to act like a real couple, don't think I don't know when you're not doing it. I have my ways, and I will know when you're not doing your assignment."

This made me nervous, and creeped out. Does she track our every move?

"I will give you these watches, so I can keep track of your progress." she hands us each a watch, and now I really feel watched. I look around for hidden cameras, but Ally's talking interrupted my thoughts.

"I have never gotten below an 80, so please work with me... I don't want to do this as much as you want to, but my mark depends on this. Let's just pretend for this project, that we never hated each other. Agreed?"

I nod, mainly because Ally can help with my 35 average...

"Fine, but after this is over we are pretending this project NEVER happened." I say.

She nods, and grabs her books and scurries out the class. I take the time to activate my watch, I gotta admit it looks pretty cool on me.

"Activate your watch, nerd." I remind her.

"Right." She has trouble turning on her watch so I grab her hand and turn it on for her.

"For a nerd, you're kinda dumb." I tease.

I see her roll her eyes, and then walk to her friend. I've decided to look for Dez, but I stopped in my tracks.

Dez was missing.

**(A/N: ER MY GAWD :O Cliff Hanger. Sorry. I have writer's block when I write in Austin's Perspective -.- Writing next Chapter ATM. Wish me luck! Keep up those lovely reviews! Love you guys! Bye!) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Austin, Austin, Austin! Woot. Today's the day where Austin and Ally become a "couple". You'd think they'd try to get out of it, but other than that creepy Home-Ec lady, what's stopping them? READ ON! **

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

Today's the day. The day where me and that nerd have to be... a couple. I shuddered at the thought of us together. Late night talking on the phone, sharing a drink, playing skee-ball at the arcade... wait. What am I saying? I will not date her. NEVER. She is not MY type. I don't care if it's pretend. I will never fake date, dare date, or desperate date her.

I put on A White T-Shirt, A Plaid Shirt, Skinny Ripped Jeans, A Bracelet and Necklace... that my mom made me. Before she... never mind.* I ran downstairs to see my Aunt Myla and Uncle Michael. I just call them Myla and Michael.

"Morning Austin Honey!" Myla beams.

Positive people annoy me. But, Auntie Myla's positive attitude never gets to me. Myla and Michael have been taking care of ever since my parents were gone. The least I could do is not complain about her attitude.

"I made your FAVORITE!"

Pancakes. Why it was my favorite is a different story...

"Eat up!" Michael sits down and motioned for me to sit as well.

I plop down on the seat, and grabbed a plate for Myla and Michael from the middle of the table.

Myla places the biggest pancake on my plate, then winks at me. I smile because she always puts a little extra on my pancake. I finish my pancake and say goodbye then grab my backpack.

I took my time to get to school, I grabbed a smoothie and checked my watch. 8:10. Meh, I guess it's time to get to school.

While I was walking I saw the Nerd. I walked up to her.

"Hey, Nerd." I say.

"Uh, hey." She said a little confused.

"Why do you sound confused?" I asked.

"I sound confused?''

"Yeah. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, for starters... you don't usually talk to me. Second, where's your friend?" **

"Which one?" I said trying to avoid the subject.

"The weird kid with firey red hair?"

I didn't want to talk about him. So I bit my lip, and made up a lie.

"Uh... he's places. I'm places, you're places..." I nervously said. I'm pretty sure I sounded like an idiot.

"Right..." she said while checking her watch. "Gotta Run, see you later!"

"Wait!" I said.

Ally turns around, and she stares at me with confusion.

"Let's walk together." I suggest, but sounding a little too pushy.

I see her smile, but she shakes her head.

"I still hate you.''

She laughs and then runs off to the school. It's a good thing she can't run fast so I caught up with her in no time. Then, I grabbed her hand. She looks at her hand with her eyes almost bulging out.

"What are you doing, Moon?" she says, pulling away. I can see a hint of blush on her cheek.

"We're suppose to act like a couple right?" I reminded.

"Yeah, but. Right now?" She asks.

"Yeah, right now. You don't know when that creepy home-ec teacher is watching us..."

She laughs and intertwines her fingers with mine. They fit perfectly.

When we walk into the school, everyone is starring at us like we just murdered somebody. I can hear some of their whispers...

"Is that Austin Moon, with the Dork?"

"Is that Ally Dawson, with the Player?"

"Austin has such bad taste. Should've went out with me."

"Austin has gone insane."

I ignore these remarks, but Ally isn't used to it. I can see her nibbling on her hair. After 10 minutes of endless whispers, she gives up and runs to class. I try to run after her, but when it comes to getting to class on time, Ally's olympic mode is activated. She's running too fast for me to catch up. I stop to take my breath, then went to class.

I put my books on the desk, and asked if I could go to the washroom. I was given a time limit, because the last time I asked to go to the washroom, we had to rebuild the gym. Yeah... long story.

After I leave, I take a leisurely walk by the classrooms. I see Ally's face when I walk by History class. I give a two finger side salute to her, and she looks at me with her jaws open. Then, I hear her saying something to the teacher and the teacher nods and Ally is outside.

"What are you doing here?!" she asks panicking.

"Doing my mid-period walk. How about you?" I ask.

"I'm out here trying to figure out why you're out here!"

"Well, stop trying to figure me out." I say. "Join my walk."

"No Austin, I really need to get back to class and I-"

Before she could finish her sentence I grabbed her hand and we walked down the hall.

"Let me show you around, Nerd."

"But I know the school already."

"Yeah, but you haven't seen it in MY way."

I take Ally to an empty classroom. I can see the curiosity in her eyes.

"What's this place?"

"It's where I hang out. Come in." I open the door and motion for her to come in.

"No, Austin. Seriously... I need to go."

"Please..." I gave my signature puppy dog face.

"Fine, but only a minute."

I lead her into the room, and her jaw just dropped.

"Woah, it's awesome in here."

I smiled at her compliment.

"Thanks, I decorated it myself."

She looked around, and found a picture of my mom.

"Is this your Mom?"

"Yeah." I said, looking down.

"She is beautiful." she complimented.

I smiled.

"Yeah, she was."

"Was?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry Austin...''

She came up to me for a hug, and I rejected it.

"Er, I'm sorry. At least you still have your father."

I shake my head.

"Oh my god... Austin... at least you still have your best friend-"

She stopped and then slapped herself in the forehead.

"Oh, right... sorry. Austin..."

She went for another hug, and I was too paralized to reject it.

***: Why did Austin say "Nevermind" **

****: Where do YOU think Dez went? Seriously... where? I need ideas. :/ **

**(A/N: Hi, another Chapter gone by. Thanks for your support guys! Keep those lovely reviews coming, favorite and follow! By the way, there are also stuff like "Present Day" things. They need to stop the story once in a while, and it also shows you perspectives on the story. I'm thinking, every 5 chapters? Yeup. I like it. Anyways, long Author's Note short, NEW CHAPTER UP SOON. Bye lovelies.) **


	6. Present Day: Chapter 1

**Austin's POV:**

Ally put down my songbook to see if the kids were asleep. They weren't. They were mesmerized.

"You and Daddy hated each other?" Juliet asked.

"That's weird." Junior said. "Then how did Mommy and Daddy get together?" Junior pointed out.

"Well..." I said.

"You have to find out." Ally continued.

"It's late. We should tuck Junior in." I whisper to Ally.

She nods.

"I agree."

I turn to see Junior and Juliet playing with each other, they fight all the time but they never ever leave each other's sides. No matter how much they get on each other's nerves. That reminds me of Ally and I's relationship. I picked up Junior and spun him around. I then saw the look in Juliet's eyes. I knew what it meant. Ally did as well. I looked at Ally to get an approval nod.

She kept shaking her head until I did my signature _Puppy Dog Eyes._

She nodded.

I picked up Juliet and spun her around.

Then, Me and Ally tucked Juliet back in and kissed her on the forehead. Junior didn't want to leave Juliet's side. We had to pry him off, let me tell you... Junior can pick a fight.

"Good Night Mommy!" Juliet said sleepily.

"Good night, Angel." Ally said quietly.

"Good night Precious."

We tucked Junior in and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

We walked out of the kids rooms and went downstairs to the couch.

"Honey, how did we get so lucky?" I ask Ally.

"When we're given this miracle, we don't question it." she smiles and rests her head in my chest.

Eventually, Ally falls asleep, and I watch her sleep like an angel. Before I know it, it's morning.

Ally wakes up.

"Morning sweetheart." I say, then kiss her forehead.

"Hey." She said sleepily. "What time is it?"

I check my watch.

"7:30" I say.

"7:30?!" she screamed. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Sorry, honey." I say quietly. "But..." I leaned closer to her ear.

"You look so cute when you sleep."

She smiles.

"You stayed up all night to watch me sleep? That's so sweet...- wait."

She stopped.

"You are not dragging me into your trans." She teases. "Let's wake the kids up."

"Already did. They went to school already." I say, looking at the clock.

"What?! How?" She asks.

"They had to practice their play of nursery rhymes."

"What nursery rhyme?" she asks.

"Hey Diddle Diddle." I say.

Ally smiles really big.

I knew what she meant.

The day just goes by a flash. We eat dinner, the kids get ready for bed.

"Junior! Come, we're going to your room tonight to tell the story!" Juliet beamed.

"Can we mommy? Please?" Junior pleaded.

"Sure." Ally says.

We all head to Junior's room, this time I tuck Junior and Juliet into the blankets. So Juliet can stay warm. Juliet and Junior's room are so different. Juliet has pink everywhere, a red table, purple lamp and a magenta bed. Mostly, Reddish Pinkish colours.

Junior's room is filled with Superhero posters, Like Mesaman, SuperAquanator, The Greener. I also gave Junior my stack of Comics. Everything From Spiderman, Iron Man, The Hulk, Thor Captain America. Too bad they don't have them in this time. But, Junior liked the olden days heros better than the ones they have now.

"Alright, my little angels." Ally says, as she plops down on the bed.

Ally opens to the page she left her bookmark on, and starts telling the story from when we stopped.

**(A/N: Well. Done. I love these Present Day things. It's uber cool. Keep sending me those lovely reviews. I'm shooting for 1000 views! It would be great because I just started 2 days ago, and I already got about 900! Thanks for your support and reviews. If you like this Fan Fiction, check out my friend's!)**

**infinityandbeyond8**

** s/8698669/1/Something-About-You**


	7. Chapter 5

**The Sign Up For The Dance Committee! You know how Austin and Ally skipped class? Well, signing up for the Dance Committee was their punishment. Let's see how that goes! Keep Calm, and Read On.**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

_Ally's Songbook:_

_Hey Songbook. So you know how me and Austin kinda did over-time on the bathroom thing? Yeah... we have to sign up for the Dance Committee for punishment. Hey, don't get me wrong, I love the Dance Committee, they look like they always have fun and after ever meeting they go out for a fun activity. For example, they either go to the arcade, grab a slice of pizza, or take sticker photos! Plus, they always have this rad after party, after the dance! Maybe I'll have fun when planning this. Anyways, I need to get ready for school. Later!_

_**- Ally Dawson**_

I can't wait to wear the outfit I bought yesterday. Since it's getting a little cold in Miami, I bought a Black Sweater, White Pants, and A White Scarf with Black Uggs. Afterwards, I curled my hair. Then, I tie my hair into a high pony tail, with my bangs sticking out. I walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning Ally-Gator!" My Dad beamed.

No one has called me that in a while. It makes me smile though.

"Morning Daddy." I return.

"You look absolutely beautiful today." He compliments.

"Thanks Dad." I say.

"One egg or two?" He asks, then flips an egg.

"One please." I say, sleepily.

"Whole Weat, White, Or Rye?" He asks preparing to take out some bread.

"None, thank you."

I can tell Dad has been shopping. Dad puts away the bread and hands me a plate with an egg on it. Below, it was a message written in ketchup.

_Hang In There, Sweetheart. High School Is Hard, And I Want To Help You Get Through It._

I smile at the gesture my father tried to make. After I finish my eggs, I wipe my mouth. Before I leave the door, I kiss my dad on the cheek and give him a big hug.

"Thanks Dad. I love you." I say to him.

"I love you too Sweetie Pie." He says.

I walk out the door, with my satchel and take out my phone. I ask Trish to walk with me to school.

The phone rings.

"Hello?" Trish mumbles.

"Hey, it's Ally." I say quietly.

"Oh, hey. What's up girl?" she says.

"Wanna walk to school together?" I ask.

There was a pause.

"School?! I thought it was a Sunday! Hold please!"

I can tell Trish didn't put me on hold. She never knew how to. There isn't even a "hold" option on her cellphone. I can hear her brushing her teeth, changing her clothes, and straightening her hair. She was also saying "SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT!" in the process.

"Trish." I finally say.

"Ally?" she sounded confused. "I thought I put you on hold..."

"Trish... there's no hold option on your phone." I laugh.

"Oh right." I can hear her slapping her forehead. "Meet you in 3, _chica_."

"Later."

I shut the phone. Me and Trish live 2 houses away from each other, so whenever I want to walk with her to school I give her a call.

"Let's go!" Trish scared me from behind.

"Yeesh! Trish..." I say. "How did you get ready so fast, and eat breakfast?" But I can see her chewing.

"Magic." She winks at me. "And... multi-tasking. Brushing my hair, and brushing your teeth at the same time. Genius!"

I clap my hands, but sarcastically.

"I gotta admit, you're magic Trish." I say.

I throw my arm around her and we walk to school.

When I got to school, Austin wasn't there. I looked around for him, but to no avail. I shrugged. I guess I have to work the ticket stand without him.

The day went by like the blink of an eye. Before Trish left, I gave her a hug and went to the Gym.

"Okay guys!" A girl with bouncy blonde curls beamed. "Are, Austin and Ally here?"

"Here." I mutter.

"Okay, Ally's here!" she shouted. "Is Austin here?"

I looked around for him, but again. I couldn't find him.

"That's alright, we can put..." she looked around the room. "Joel with you! Is that okay Ally... Dawson?"

"It's fine."

I looked at Joel. I must say, he looked pretty cute. But I promised myself I wouldn't like anyone... after what happened with Dallas. Long story short, it just didn't work out.

"Ally, Joel. You will be in front of the gym right there." The girl pointed with the pen.

Me and Joel both nod and head to the Ticket Stand ready for us.

"Hey, I'm Joel." Joel laughed.

I laughed as well.

"I know, we've met." I say.

"Well not officially." he points out.

"So, what were you suppose to do?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"Set Up." he says. "Streamer Patrol." He laughs at his joke.

I laugh as well.

Me and Joel stop laughing until the first customer comes up.

"Hi, how many tick-" I said before I looked up.

It was Austin.

"Austin... where were you?" I asked, and then added a sigh.

"I'm places." he replied.

"Well, you missed your ticket stand shift." I say. "Joel took over." I point to Joel, with my thumb.

Joel waves to Austin, and Austin gives him an icy glare.

"Alright, but I'm here now." Austin says. "Skedaddle, Joel."

The girl with the bouncy blonde curls walks up to us.

"Austin, you're here!" She beams. "We really need you on streamer patrol."

"But..." Austin says. "I run the ticket stand." he points out.

The girl makes a "Errr.." face.

"I'm sorry Austin, you were late. So, Joel took your spot."

Austin gives another icy glare to Joel. But this time, even _colder_.

"Fine. But just because I can't say no to a pretty girl like you." Then, she lifts her chin.

I see the girl blushing a bit and jumping up so high, I can see up her skirt.

Me and Joel laugh.

"Next!" We both say at the same time.

We laugh again.

After about 2 hours of ticket selling, we ran out. I decided to photo copy some more.

Austin must've seen me and ran up to help.

"Need help?" he asks.

"No, it's fine. Joel's helping me."

"Joel needs to run the ticket stand." He argues.

"Well, you can run the ticket stand." I say. "Since you already wanted to in the first place right?" I tapped Austin's shoulder and walked away.

Then, in the corner of my eye, I can see Austin do his signature... _scowl._

**(A/N: Okay, hi guys. I want to clear things, up. I know some of you want to find out where Dez is. I know, I want to find out too. When I write throughout the story, I get creative ideas. But sometimes, they're not good enough :( Le Sigh. Maybe later in the story I'll tell you what happened to him, right now, I'm just confused of what I'm writing. XD Anyways, Favorite, and Follow me! When I update my story you get an e-mail! ^.^ You probably knew that. Haha. Keep those reviews coming! They made me happy.) **

**If you like my story, check out my friend's! _  
_**

_Something About You_: s/8698669/1/Something-About-You

Sorry, for the advertisement -.- It's an author helping another author!

_P.S. IF YOU WANT A SHOUT OUT, READ HER STORY, FOLLOW HER, FAVORITE HER, THEN REVIEW THIS STORY, SAY DONE AND WRITE YOUR NAME AND I WILL PUT YOUR NAME IN ONE OF THE CHAPTERS! _

__**If you like my stories here, go to my Youtube Channel! : user/AlisonAqua?feature=mhee (AlisonAqua) Go to one of my stories on Youtube and comment " SENT ME HERE!" **

**Also, check out my site! If you don't feel like reading it on Youtube, go here: **

**NOTE... that not all of the episodes are on the site, I uploaded the newest two on Youtube, so go check out my stories! I write dialogues too! **

**Til' next time guys! _XOXO_. **


	8. Chapter 6

**Ally and Joel are like best friends! But Austin has a really ratty attitude. Will this effect their project and friendship? At the same time, the school play is going on and, the Home Ec Projects are due today! Keep Calm and Read On!**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

**_Ally's Songbook:_**

**Dear Songbook,**

**Today, was Friday and the 2nd day of this year's play's audition: We Had Nothing. It's about this boy, Brady who was taken advantage of by a girl named Lissette. Lissette was only using Brady, to get her dream job. I know you won't believe this, but I co-wrote the script! It was great extra credit, and super fun! Anyways, Joel and I promised each other we'd get Sorbet before school. I have to go. Bye Songbook!**

_**- Ally D.**_

The doorbell rang. I jumped off my bed in excitement, but realized my dad might answer the door. Before my dad answered, I ran to the door and answered it myself.

It was Austin.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Taking you to school." He insisted. "Let's go."

Austin took my hand, but I stopped him.

"I can't." I muttered.

But he must have heard me, because he said something else.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Why hello." a voice from behind me said.

Oh dear god... don't tell me it's my dad. Wait... of course it's my dad! There's no one else who lives here.

"My name is Lester, nice to meet you." my dad stuck out his hand to Austin and I hid my face.

"I'm Austin." he said nonchalantly. He shook my dad's hand.

"Are you my Ally's little crush?" my dad pinched my cheek, and I give him a "back off" look, and he put his hands up in defense.

"No..." Austin was fidgeting. "So, why can't you walk to school with me?" he brought up once again. My dad was still there.

"I'm going for Sorbet with Joel." I said while biting my lower lip. I was a but scared because I can tell Austin didn't really like Joel. I don't know why... Joel's a really great guy, and I really hope they can become friends.

"Oh..." Austin said looking a little disappointed. "Whatever." he says, while kicking a rock on my porch.

"Next time, okay?" I grabbed my Satchel, and headed out the door.

After that, I saw Austin and my Dad talking to each other about something but I was already late, so I ignored it. Hopefully, my dad didn't tell anything personal to Austin. After 5 minutes of watching them, Austin left. But in the opposite direction of school... weird. Should I follow him? Maybe I should. I called Joel to cancel our Sorbet, and he understood.

He is so understanding, and sweet.

I put my phone in my Satchel, and kept a respectable distance to Austin. Ten minutes later, I ended up at the Local Auditorium.

What's Austin doing here? I ask myself.

Wait... the only way he could be here if he was trying out for... Brady. We Had Nothing...

I took a seat in the 2nd row. I watched Austin portray Brady.

"Lissette, let's move away together. We can be... at the top, of politician."

"I'm sorry, Brady." A girl with Wavy Brunette hair said. "My home is here. My dream job is here. I don't need you."

"So all this time, you told me you loved me, you were only using me?"

"Pretty much."

"CUT!" the director said.

I clapped to myself. When Austin got off stage, he saw me, and quickly ran up to me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

I smiled.

"I should be asking the same." I replied.

"Well, since I relate to this so much, I guess I should try it out." he put his hands around his head.**  
**

I was confused. Did he just say he relates to this?

"What do you mean Austin?" I ask.

"Nothing." Austin says, and he walks to the actress, who plays Lissette.

I didn't think of it as anything. So, I just walked to school, alone. I looked at my monitor watch.

Today, was one month from now when I got paired up with Austin, and we started a beautiful friendship. I hope we can stay this way. I prayed.

"Hey, Ally." a familiar voice called.

It was Joel.

"Oh, hey Joel!" I beam.

"Are you okay?" he sounded concerned.

"I'm fine why?"

"You sounded a little shaky on the phone when you canceled our Sorbet... thing."

"Sorry, about that. I was just a little suspicious. I promise that won't happen again. Rain Check?"

"Sure, as long you're okay." he said.

Joel is so sweet, and understanding.

"Thanks Joel."

"No problem, see you Third Hour."

"Wouldn't miss it. Bye Joel!" I wave.

I went to Home - Ec early. I jotted down some notes, and before I knew it class started.

"Alright class, I hope you had a fun month with your couple!"

Everyone laughed, because she monitored us.

"Alright, first hand in your watches, and next week you will perform an oral presentation of how your month went. Good? Good." she said. "First up, Ally Dawson and Austin Moon."

Austin was late to class... again. But this time he has a good excuse. He had to audition for Brady.

"I'm sorry, Austin is-"

"Right here!" Austin rushed into the room and un-buckled his watch.

"Austin, you're late." our teacher said.

"I'm sorry, Ms. What'syourface. I had to audition for "_We had Nothing_." Austin explained.

"Fine." she said. "Just hand in your watch."

The hour went by really fast and before I knew it, class was over. On my way out, I starred at the box of watches, and starred at my own wrist. I realized there was a circular mark there, caused by the watch. I smiled, and walked out. I was about to go to my locker, until Austin caught up with me.

"Hey Nerd." he put his arm around me.

"Hi." I say.

"So, we're finally done. Thanks for the great mark, nerd."

Did I hear this correctly? "Thanks for the great mark?"

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Well, thanks for playing along with my little act all month." he explains. "Like, I'd actually be nice to you. I was only being protective of you, because that's what couples do right? Plus if you hung out with 'Joel' a lot, then we can't word on our project together." he said.

I was speechless. I couldn't say anything.

"Anyways, all we had to do is the oral presentation, and we're done!" he exclaims. "I think I did pretty well this month. I'd be perfect for Brady." he brags.

I finally had the courage to speak up.

"Are you sure you'd be perfect for Brady?" I ask. "Why not try Lissette?" I say while pushing his arm off my shoulder.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asks.

I can't believe he asked that.

"You used me Austin." I finally explain. I walked really fast to a place Austin wouldn't _DARE_ to go, the girl's washroom. I sat in the stall for 5 minutes, bawling my eyes out.

"Ally?" Oh, it can't be.

"Ally." It was Austin. I can't believe he has the guts to come in to the girls washroom.

"I'm sorry, Ally." he says. "I'm really sorry."

I open the stall and and try to get away, but he stops me by extending his arm to the door.

"I'm sorry Ally." he says again. "I don't know what I just said."

I lift my eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean... you're a great girl. And along the way, I realized you're an amazing friend."

I look around and see the other girls starring at us and gave me an "_awww_" face.

"Let's take this outside, Austin." I say, a little embarrassed.

"No." he says sternly. "I'm not letting you go, until you get what I'm saying."

I look down at my shoes. My silence was an "okay" for him to continue.

"Listen Ally. You don't have to forgive me. I wouldn't blame you. I used you. But we still have to work on the project together..."

Tears start rolling down my eyes. I couldn't take it.

"Is that ALL you care about? The project?" I push his arm down and head for the door, but he stops me again.

"No. I care about you. I would give up our 100 on the project if it means we could be friends again..." he stiffens. "The truth is, I was jealous of you and Joel hanging out." he admits. "I thought if he hung out with you, I wouldn't get the chance to get to know you."

I felt a slight smile creep on my lips. Did he really just say that?

''Austin... thanks. But, I'm still hurt. I think it's better if we don't speak until the presentation. I'm sorry."

I finally get to run out of the washroom. I immediately ran home. I still had 2 more hours of school. But, I'm too hurt to learn.

**(A/N: Dramatic. Sorry it took so long to update the chapter. I had serious Writer's Block. Anyways, I'll give you a heads up to when I tell where Dez is. In one of Austin's POV's. Read my other stories guys! Info on my profile. :D) **

**SHOUT OUT TIME! Favorite, Follow, and Review my Story. Write a Review on how to improve my stories, and then write a name or any name of your choice and say DONE! And I'll put that name in upcoming stories! Until next time, have a Rossome Week! **


	9. Chapter 7

**Ally is broken down, since Austin hurt her. Austin is not so smooth with the ladies. And, seriously. What happened to Dez? (FUTURE CHAPTERS) And, the Girls Choice Dance is tonight! Keep Calm, and Read On.**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

_**Ally's Songbook:**_

_Today's the weekend. I'm kind of glad, because after the way Austin hurt me... I don't really want to see him at school. I wrote up the Oral Presentation and sent it to Austin via e-mail. AustinMoonIsInLoveWithPancak es . Only Austin. I told him to practice it on his own, and have someone else read my parts. Well, I should get to Sonic Boom. Later, Songbook._

_**- Ally D.**_

Since I missed the rest of school, I asked Joel for the lessons I missed. I didn't miss much, just reviewing. I decided to call Trish for some shopping. She came to my house in 2 seconds flat. A new record.

"Sup, Chica." she beamed. "Why did you leave in the middle of classes?" she points out. "Even I don't do that."

"Sorry, Trish." I say. "I'll tell you while we're shopping." I lock the door, and link arms with Trish.

Trish was talking non-stop about things I don't even know. I stopped her and told her the story.

"Austin used me."

"What?" she sounded confused.

"He only used me to get an A on the project."

"That's horrible..." she paused for a minute, and her frown turned into a grin.

"Let's Egg his house, RIGHT NOW!" she suggested.

I rolled my eyes.

"Egging his house is an immature action for this situation." I say.

Trish shrugged.

"Hey, nothing like a little shopping and makeovers will do to cheer you up! Plus, the Annual Redwood Girl's Choice Dance is tonight. We need to work on you, because... girl. Your closet is EMPTY. BARE."

I was insulted.

"Gee thanks, Trish."

We walk into the Mall, and we head to Girladise. When we walk in, there's an absolute, beautiful Carribean Blue strap dress decorated with flowers. Trish was eying a Leapoard Print Dress and took it to the change room. I took the Carribean Blue dress, a white flower headpiece, and some white strap heels and brought it to the changeroom. I put the dress on, and it was my size. I don't mean to be modest, but I look pretty good in them. I took the items to the register, and I checked out. I waited for Trish on the bench outside Girladise. Trish was sweating when she came out.

"Phew." she sighs. "Shopping is tough." Trish takes out a Kleenex to wipe her face. Then, she put perfume on. Finally, she re-did her make up.

"Now, off to Special Occasions, to get a Corsage!" she insisted. Trish grabbed my hand and we went to Special Occasions.

There were flowers, corsages, graduation bears, bouquets...

I picked out a Corsage, and a Corsage Bracelet. Trish got the same.

"Make Overs!" Trish shouts. We go to "A Whole New Look" to get Mani Pedi Facials, and Doing our Hair.

After we finished, I felt like a whole new person. A new Ally Dawson. I head to Trish's house to do my Make Up, Put On My Dress, heels with flowers on them and Corsages.

We walk out the house, and realize it's super cold. So, we grab our cardigans. Trish got her permit, so she can drive. She told me to look like an adult so she can drive.

We get to Redwood. Trish parks the car, and we head in.

Everyone is dancing, laughing and having a good time. I couldn't smile. I was still down.

"Cheer up, girl." Trish enthusiastically said. "Who cares about Austin?"

Wow, Trish knows me so well. I was upset about Austin.

"You girls talking about me?" Austin pops out of nowhere.

"No, pretty boy. Go away." Trish threatens.

"I need to talk to-"

"No you don't." Trish interrupts.

I nod, and Trish gives me a "What the heck are you doing look?" and I give her a glare, and she puts her hands up in defense, which lets me proceed.

"Listen, Ally. I know tonight is Girl's Choice, but I just want to ask you to dance one dance with me."

I look down at my white heels.

I nod.

I find that it's a good oppurtunity to have Austin explain himself a bit more.

I believe in second chances.

"Want to explain yourself?" I ask.

Austin spins me.

"No." he says.

I shrug. I just rest my head on his shoulder, because this dancing is tiring. I never really liked dancing, so I never practice.

"You know, I'm sorry... right?" he brings up again.

He makes me look him in the eye, and he gives me a genuine look that you can't turn down.

"If I forgive you, will you shut up?"

"No, I think I need to talk the rest of my life..." he teases.

I playfully hit him in the chest and I stop dancing. Before I could leave, he pulls me in again and we start laughing like maniacs.

**(A/N: Hi. I'm kinda tired now, so expect a new chapter in 2 days, or earlier! I'm sorry, I have writer's block... again.) **

**Read "Something About You" by infinityandbeyond8 :) I read it, and I'm a huge fan of it ;) **


	10. Chapter 8

**Austin and Ally aren't fighting anymore! Success! The Dance Committee After-Party was moved to the day after the dance. Wonder what's going to happen there... Keep Calm, and Read On! For the Polyvore outfits, go to /_ and copy the link I post in the story. **

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I couldn't write in my songbook. I ran out of pen ink; guess I need refills. They moved the dance's After-Party to today. I guess I'll grab something from my closet. cgi/set?id=64272048 Perfect. I grabbed my keys, and headed for The Party.

When I went there, it was really packed. I was being pushed around, since I was tiny. I finally got to Austin. He had a cool outfit. cgi/set?id=64273057 He noticed me.

"Hey Ally!" he beamed. He was also eyeing my outfit, and I smiled.

"Hey Austin!" I wave. "You look great!" I complimented.

He looked at himself.

"Thanks, but_ you_ look better. I just pulled this out of my closet..." he trailed off.

"Thanks, Austin. That's sweet." It was kind of awkward after that.

Then, I see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, since Nathalie Portman. I think Austin noticed too.

"Woah, ca-yuuuuute!" he was giving her flirtarious looks.

"Can I?" he asked me.

I was confused. Why was he asking for _my_ approval? I'm not his girlfriend. I just nod, because I don't want to bring it up, because it would be awkward.

"Thanks!" he gave me a friend side-hug.

I watched him, he flipped his hair, touched her cheek and did that lame "reach over to close the lamp" trick on the couch. I know you're asking, why I'm watching Austin.

I'm not jealous.

I just had no other friends here... Trish wasn't on the committee, so she wasn't invited. So, I sat on the stairs... fiddling with my bag. Then, Austin walked up to me.

"Hey Ally!" he beamed, again.

"Hey." I felt tired.

"Are you okay, Ally?" he sounded worried.

"I'm fine, just tired..." I trailed off.

"Do you need me to take you home?" he took out his car keys and lightly pushed me near the door.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just walk home."

"Okay... you sure?" he asked one more time.

"Yeah..." I mutter.

"Oh yeah! Ally, one more question I have to have to have to ask you! I've wanted to ask you since you got here."

I blushed.

"Y-Yeah?" I stutter.

"Do you have any gum?" he jokes.

I sigh with relief. I hit him in the chest, and he laughs.

"I insist on taking you home, Ally."

I shook my head.

"No. Just have fun. I live a few houses away anyways."

Austin gave up.

"Get home safely." he gave me a friendly side hug, then I reached in my purse and pulled out the gum he asked for earlier.

"Thanks." he puts it in his mouth, and chews.

I leave, and Austin goes back to flirting with the ridiculously cute girl.

By the time I get home, it's 11:00. I decided to take a 10 minute shower, because I took a shower earlier before the party. I dried off, and then put on my pajamas. They had Music Notes on them. I took out a book, Matched, By Ally Condie. * I like her name. I love the love Triangle Between Cassia, Xander and Ky, and how it's dystopian. It makes me wish, that it was real.

I climbed into bed, and read the 5th Chapter of Matched. It was really good. I yawned, so that means that it was time for bed. I set my alarm for 7:00 so I can do some studying before school.

I shut the lights, and I immediately have my dreams.

***Matched By Ally Condie, is really good! :) Read it! **

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. And after that wait, I give you THIS. :O( Honk. Well, I promise I'm still writing, and I'm thinking of writing a new fanfiction... maybe. Maybe I should get this more publicized first... hehe. Anyways, until then... have a ROSSOME DAY GUYS!) **

**Recommendation: Something About You (An Auslly Fanfiction) By infinityandbeyond8 :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**That ridiculously cute girl from the party is attending Redwood High! Austin can't stop looking at her, and Ally couldn't care. Austin and Ally have been drifting farther and farther apart, ever since that girl came in their lives. Can Austin realize that he's pushing Ally away, before it ruins their friendship? Keep Calm, and Read On.**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

Yep. _Still_ didn't get that new pen. I guess I'll have to wait a while, until I get my daily pay from the Sonic Boom. Which reminds me, I think I have to work there today. It's been two weeks after the party, and I feel like me and Austin aren't close anymore. Oh well. Anyways, the name of the girl from the party is Sienna. Even her name is beautiful. She had bouncy, curly blonde hair that reached her chest. Since it was Saturday, I decided to tone down my outfit for when I'm working, something more comfortable, something different.

I opened my closet, and the scent of detergent hits my face. I look up and down, left and right, for the perfect outfit to wear to work. allys_work_outfit/set?id=64545325. I decided to take the bus today. I looked outside today, it was bright, and beautiful. A good day to take a walk on the beach.

I got off the bus, at Miami Mall. I opened the door, ad the whiff of air condition cools my whole body. I walked to the Sonic Boom, and it was locked.

_Of course, my dad never opens the store when I work._

I take out my keys that is connected to a lanyard, wrapped around my neck. I use the key to open the store. I set up our "_Welcome, We're Open_!" sign. Then, I pinned on my name tag. I shined some of the instruments, and in a blink of an eye, customers came in. In the middle of the afternoon, my dad came to take his shift.

"Hey, honey._ I'll_ take it from here." he says with a smile.

"Thanks Dad!" I kissed his cheek, and I walked to Miami Beach.

On my way there, I saw Joel. I think he saw me, but I was unsure. So, I walked up to him.

"Joel?" I walked closer to him.

"Hey Ally!" he beamed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, while raising my eyebrow.

He looked into the distance, the beach was there.

"Decided to go to the beach." he replied. "It's a beautiful day."

De ja vu. That's what I said.

"Hey, I was headed there too." I point out. I was hoping he would understand where I was going at.

''We can go together!" Joel suggested. I nod, I was happy he understood the hints I was pitching at him. "Let's go!" he held out his hand and, our fingers intertwined, and we walked to the beach together.

When we got to the beach, my mouth was really dry. I pulled out a bottle of water from my purse, and started drinking it. Then, I see Austin.

I spit out my water.

I coughed up the remaining water, and Joel saw me.

"Oh my god, Ally... are you okay?" he asks, and then hands me a tissue.

"Fine, Joel..." I mutter.

"I'm going to get you more tissues okay?" Joel went inside the nearest Cafe to get tissues.

I continued wiping my mouth, but Austin saw me and walked towards me.

"Hey Ally!" Austin beamed.

"Hey there, Austin..." I wiped my mouth and threw the tissue in the garbage.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm at the beach with Joel." I say.

Austin looks around, confused.

"Um... are you sure? Where is he?" He questioned.

"He went to the Cafe to get me some tissues." I say.

"What for?" he raises a eyebrow.

"Er..." I start off. "I had something on my face."

Austin starred at my face and I blushed.

"Nothing there, except that hint of red on your cheek." he pokes my cheek and I hit his shoulder, still blushing.

I look at my watch, it was covered by my assorted colour bracelet. Geez, Joel is taking a while to get a couple of tissues...

Austin looked around again, and he smiled at me.

"Well, I'm going to take a walk on the beach." he said.

I guess, I'll ask to go with him in the time being. Maybe I should try hinting him, like I did with Joel.

"Hey, I'm heading there too." I rocked back and forth, waiting for a response.

"Cool." he nodded. "Very cool." there was a short pause. "Well, I'll meet you there!" Austin walked to the beach, and didn't even wait for me.

_Why didn't Austin see I was hinting him? Is he as blind as a bat? Well... at least Joel knew I was hinting him, that I wanted to go to the beach with him... speaking of Joel..._

**_Where is he?_**

It doesn't take half an hour to get a couple of tissues. I walked, to the boardwalk and sat on the edge of it, leaving my legs hanging into the breeze of the ocean. The sun was setting. It was so dramatic, and beautiful. Warm. I looked around, while it was still light.

No sign of Joel.

No sign of Austin.

I sighed, and accepted the fact that I was stood up. I took off my sneakers and socks, filled with sand. My feet can feel the ocean breeze. I put my socks in my purse and continued to stare at the sunset.

I decided to stay until the sky turned night. Then I hear footsteps.

"_Hey_." It was Austin. He plopped down next to me, and stuck out his legs like I did.

"Where is he?" he asked.

I shrugged. I rested my cheek on the handle bar. I tried to hide my tears in the night. Austin stood up, and walked to the Cafe. 2 minutes later, he came back with something in his hand.

"Here." he hands me, a_ tissue box_.

"That took only two minutes, Ally. Two." He took a tissue and wiped my tears for me. Then, he kissed me below my eye.

"Let's take you home." he said. he held out his hand, I took it and he spun me around towards him. Since it was cold, I was shivering like a chiuahuaua. Austin saw this, and he took off his jacket, and put it on me.

"Thanks A-A-Austin." I finally stutter, I was _really_ cold.

"Hey, no problem." he said as he kicked a rock.

"I thought you left..." I look up at Austin and he's scratching the back of his head and grinning.

"Hey, I knew Joel was trouble. I decided to stay a while, in case he stood you up." he looked down, and bit his bottom lip. I smiled, because it looked really cute.

"Thanks Austin, again. For... looking out for me." I tippy-toed, and kissed him on the cheek. Even though, it was night, the light from the lamp pots reflected on to us and I could see the hint of red on his cheek.

Austin stopped and rocked back and forth. I put my hands in the jacket pocket, and I walked back to where he stopped.

"Uh A-Ally..." he says nervously.

"Yeah?" I was confused.

"I'm... sorry." he says.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry I haven't spent time with you since the party." he says quietly.

I walk closer to him and I hug him.

"It's okay.'' I whisper. He holds my hand again, and we walk on the boardwalk.

Austin stops again.

''Oh yeah! Ally! I almost forgot... reach into the chest pocket of my jacket."

I blinked really fast, then I reached inside the coat pocket. I touched it, and I knew what it was.

A new pen.

I took it out, and engraved on it, was Ally Dawson with a heart next to it.

"It's lovely, Austin... thank you."

He shrugged.

"I saw that you needed a new pen, because at school, I saw you shaking your pen to get it to work, so yeah..." he nodded.

I smile, and take his hand again.

On the walk home, we laughed, talked, and caught up with each other. Time passed by, and I was at home.

"Thanks for walking me home, Austin." I say. I've been saying thank you a lot lately...

''No problem." he says.

I remember I still have his jacket. I took it off, and handed it to him. When I handed it, the wind blew the scent of his jacket to me. It smelt, good.

"See you tomorrow, Austin."

"Later." he smiles, and walks down my driveway, on to the sidewalk, then disappeared into the night.

I hug myself, when I go into the house.

"Hi Dad!" I yell as I run upstairs.

"Hey Pumpkin!" he yells back. "Dinner in an hour!"

"Okay Dad!" I quickly grab my Pajamas and step into the shower.

When I'm down showering, I throw my work clothes into the hamper, and unclip my nametag, and place it on my desk. I tie my hair up into a bun, and walk downstairs to get dinner.

"Oooh! What's good Dad?" I say, as I rub my hands together.

"Lasagna!" he beams.

I love Dad's homemade Lasagna, he used to make it with mom... yeah.

"Dad..." I say while pushing around my food.

''Yeah honey?" he had a face of concern when he sees my face.

"Did they find Mom yet?" I ask.

My Dad sighs.

"No, honey. Not yet."

I nod.

"Okay." I say.

The rest of dinner, was awkward I was watching The Bachelor Pad, and my Dad was silent.

I finished my dinner, and put my dish in the sink. I stretch, and I head up to my room, to try out my new pen.

I tested it out, on the corner of the page.

Black. A very bold colour.

_Dear Songbook,_

_Hey! I'm back. You miss me? Of course you do. Anyways let me update you. Joel... stood me up. But we weren't even on a date, were we? And Austin, I saw him today... he was really sweet. I kept saying thank you to him. I'm so lame! Hehe. Anyways Songbook, I'm sorry this will be a short entry, but I'm super tired and I need to get to sleep. But, I promise you I'll write in you more tomorrow. Okay? Great. Bye!_

**_- Ally D._**

I closed my book, and went to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the late chapters, I wasn't inspired... :( Le sigh. Haha. So, anyways... we're done 4 chapters, which means it's time for a Present Day One! The Present Day One, will be Ally Then, the next 4 chapters will be Austin. Good? Good. I promise you guys, I have the most outrageous, weirdest, and most surprising way Dez can reveal himself! It's going to blow your minds! Anyways, gonna write again! Later! :]) **

**Read: Something About You, By infinityandbeyond8 She writes really well, and she happens to be a very good friend friend of mine! :) **


	12. Present Day: Chapter 2

**Back in the present day! :) Woot! Let's catch up with their lives! Keep Calm and Read On!**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I shut my songbook, and the kids were asleep. Juliet, was asleep on Junior's chest. I couldn't interrupt them, so I decided that me and Austin will have some alone time, in our bedroom. We're not going to... you know. Thing. We're just going to talk.

"I love re-telling our story, hun." Austin says as he pulls me in for a hug.

I kissed his cheek.

"I do too, when I tell it, I still feel the emotions we felt that day." I say.

Austin and I got ready for bed. After we got ready, we slipped into bed.

Austin turns to me.

"I love you.'' he says, as he kisses my forehead.

I still feel the chills, when he says "I love you." I love it.

"I love us." I say.

Austin smiles, because he knows what I'm talking about.

The next day, I dropped the kids off to school, like usual and Austin went to perform a concert in the most popular club in Miami.

The Beat.

Well, me... I'm an author. But, I still take time to write songs for Austin... since he can rarely write his own. Except for our Wedding Song. (Beautiful In White Shane Flian) It was so beautiful, I cried.

I wrote a couple of books, Romance, Action, Adventure... etc. I write Micellaneous books.

When Junior and Juliet came back from school, they ran and hugged my legs.

"HI MOMMY!" they said in unison.

"Hey there my babies!" I picked both of them up and kissed their little foreheads.

They both laughed so innocently.

"Put your lunchboxes and water bottle in the kitchen! Mommy will wash it later!"

"Okay Mommy!" they said.

I walked to the kitchen, and I see that they did do their job.

"Ta-Da!" They both said.

"Good Job, my little angels! Now, do your homework! If you need help, just circle the question and I'll help you guys later, okay?"

"Okay mum!" Junior said, they both went to the living room to do their homework.

After I was finished doing the dishes, I went to the living room to check on the kids.

I don't see any circles, I guess they're fine.

Juliet spotted me, and finished her last question then ran up to hug me.

"Mommy, are_ you_ going to tell us the story tonight?"

I shake my head.

"It's your Daddy's turn to tell it." I check my watch. "If he makes it in time..." I mumble.

"Okay Mum!" Junior says excitedly.

After I make dinner, the door opens and then it closed, with a locking sound.

"Honey, I'm home!" Austin yelled.

"Daddy!" Juliet and Junior run up to Austin and he gave picked them both up and kissed them on the foreheads.

"Hey hon." I say as he walks towards me.

''Hey, sweetheart." Austin says, and then kisses my cheek.

"Dinner in five, get ready." I set up the table and the kids come rushing to eat it.

I sit down, and Austin takes a seat next to me.

"So, honey... since I told the story, it's your turn to tell it tonight! Since the kids were good, we're having story time!" I say.

"Yay!" Juliet and Junior yelled.

"Okay!" Austin says. "But, we'll only tell the story if you're good! If you're not good, then we wont tell the story anymore!" I know what Austin is planning, and it's genius.

After that, the kids got ready for bed and we decided to tell it in our rooms tonight.

Junior and Juliet jumped up and down our bed until they were tired out, and was ready to listen.

I went to get my songbook for Austin so it can help him.

Then, we continued where we left off.

**(A/N: Hey guys, I need inspiration... ): I have no idea what to write, but I'm so excited to do it! D: SCREW YOU EMOTIONS! Short AN, anyways... later!) **

**SHOUT OUT: Thank You, hoping for ally moon for reviewing almost every chapter, it makes me feel happy :) You're reviews are inspiring to me! **

**Writer's Suggestion: Read "Something About You" by infinityandbeyond8, and read her new story! :D **


	13. Chapter 10

**Austin's Back! Wonder what will happen? Keep Calm and Read On! **

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

It's time for school. Myla and Michael are yelling my name for me to come down. I'm brushing my teeth, and I try to respond.

"CROMIG!" I tried to yell.

I ran downstairs, and I hugged Myla and Michael.

"Morning!" I beamed.

Myla and Michael raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Son..." Michael began.

_I stiffened, I knew this was something bad._

"Uh... Michael?" I say.

"Honey?" Michael says to Myla.

"Yeah?" Myla responds.

"Have you noticed something different about Austin?" Michael asks.

I rasie my eyebrow at him.

"What?" I say.

Myla nods.

"Yes, I do Michael... he's much more happier." Myla points out.

I roll my eyes.

"Pfft! I was always this happy. Look!"

I jokingly did a big teeth smile.

Myla and Michael both laugh at me. I take my pancakes to go, and head out the door.

I listen to my iPod as I walk to school.

When I got there, I noticed something.

Ally was away today.

The rest of the day seemed to drag... but then the bell rang, and I literally threw my papers in the air.

I went to get a jar of pickles, from the grocery store. Then, I headed for Ally's house.

When I got there, it was really quiet.

Her dad was probably at work.

I knock on the door 3 times.

"Hello? Ally?"

"Coming!" I hear a muffled voice say.

Ally opens the door, exposing the real reason why she didn't come to school to school today. Her hair was was tangled, her nose red, coughing and sneezing.

_She's sick._

"Austin..." she says tiredly. "Do you need..." she trailed off.

I smile, for her sake.

"No, I came to see why you didn't come to school today." I begin. "What happened?"

She rubs her arm.

"I caught a cold..." she said. "Come on in." she invites me in, and I help her to the couch.

"What's that?" She points to the bag.

"Oh yeah!" I say. "I got you a jar of pickles!" I hand her the bag, and she mouths "Thank You." I nod, and she smiles.

"I'm sorry you couldn't come to school today." I begin. "So, I recorded the notes for you." I hand her a rather large notebook, and turn to the page where I wrote the notes. Ally looks at me confused.

**Ally's POV:**

Since when does Austin record notes? Weird.

**Austin's POV:**

Ally just kinda starred at me until I wave my hand in front of her face, and she shakes herself back to reality.

I laugh and poke her cheek, and she rolls her eyes.

I look at the time, and see how tired Ally is.

"I guess I should get going. You look really tired." I say.

"No, you can stay if you want... you're not bothering me..." Ally says slowly.

I shake my head, but muster a smile.

"Thanks Alls, but... I care about your health, and me staying here wont get you any sleep."

She frowns a little, but shrugs.

"Thanks for caring about me Austin..." as I leave, I wave to her and she waves back.

When I leave, from the window I can see Ally having trouble getting upstairs, then she passes out on the stairs.

I run back, open the door and help her up.

Good thing Ally didn't lock the door yet.

"Ally?" I shake her, and she wakes up.

My phone rings.

"Austin? Am I in heaven?" she begins. "I hear bells..."

"No, you're not in heaven Ally." I rest her head on my lap. "Those bells are my phone."

Ally turns to me.

"Bells... Phone... Answer your phone... the rings are giving me a headache..."

I roll my eyes, nod and answer my phone.

"I'm kinda busy! Sorry, I'll call you back, bye!"

"Austin..." she says. "Go home. I'm fine."

Ally stands up, and walked up, and leaded me to the door, with no problem.

"B-Bye Austin." she waves, again.

I half smile, and wave.

"Later."

I walked home pretty fast, since it was cold outside.

When I got home, Myla and Michael were both asleep on the couch, in each other's arms.

I manage to whisper an "aww" before I go upstairs to get ready for bed.

When I'm in my Pj's, I look at my missed call.

Shoot... It was Sienna who called me. I dialed her number, and when she answered she sounded furious.

"Hey Sienna, sorry I couldn't pick up the-" she cut me off.

"I can't believe you hung up on me, Austin."

"I'm sorry, Si... Ally was terribly sick... I needed to help her."

I hear Sienna sigh.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Ally. I didn't want it to come to this, but..."

There was a pause.

"You have to choose between Me and Ally."

I gasp.

"But... I don't like Ally." I tap my toes.

"Then, you should spend more time with me." Sienna says in a pouty face.

"But..." I begin. "She's my friend... my true friend."

"You have other friends, right? You still have me." Sienna points out.

I roll my eyes, and make my lips do a raspberry.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, Si. I'm super tired. Later."

"Later..." Sienna sighs.

I hang up, and I continiuosly slammed my head against the wall.

Myla and Michael must've heard this, because they woke up and ran up to my room.

"You okay honey?" Myla asks.

I nod.

"Just a decision I need to make, that makes me choose between two important people in my life..." I explain.

"Do you want to talk about it, sport?" Michael asks.

I shake my head.

"Not now..." I say. "Sorry I woke you up. Good night, guys."

Myla and Michael leave and shut the door. I then, jump in my bed and hide under the covers. It was so silky...

_"Well, Austin. Time for you to pull an all-nightie."_ I say to myself.

**(A/N: Well, thanks for reading and reviewing guys. By the way, I'm writing a new story [Auslly of course!] It's called "A Thousand Years To Love You." Just check it out, when I post it, today or tomorrow. Until then, have a Rossome day!) **

**SHOUT OUTS! : jasleendhaliwal985, thanks for the idea! I love it. I'm definitely adding a few ideas into chapters. Thanks, keep those creative juices going!  
**

**infinityandbeyond: Thanks for the new title, for my new story. But, I tweeked it a bit. Thanks! **

**Reader's Suggestion! : Something About You and Christmas With Him, by infinityandbeyond8! **


	14. Chapter 11

**How I Met You: Chapter 11 [Losing A Best Friend]**

**Yep, a new format! Sorry I haven't been writing. :( Really busy, but I promise I'll write more on the break. (CHRISTMAS IS NEARING IN CANADA!) Tee hee. Anyways, without further ado... Chapter ELEVEN! Keep Calm, and Read On!**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I've made my decision.

_Sienna._

But in the back of my mind, was a thought...

_Why pick Sienna? She's an evil witch, out to get you._

I shake it off.

I'm the one for her, and she's the one for me. Stop. Being. So. Paranoid. Austin.

I think I might actually have a chance with her, she's sweet, smart, intelligent, and cool. Sometimes, a little dorky.

I wake up earlier today, so I can tell Ally the news. Believe me, she's my best friend... she'll understand. But still... somewhere in my heart, tells me I'm making a bad decision.

I shake it off again.

I call Ally's number, and take a huge breath.

The phone muffles, and then I hear Ally's voice.

_"Ally Dawson!_" she beams.

I scratch the back of my neck.

"Uh, Hey Ally." I say.

_"Hey, Austin!"_ she beams. _"What's up?"_

"I was wondering if you could meet me at school... early? I have an urgent matter to discuss with you..." I take many pauses, mainly because I'm nervous... I hope she doesn't notice.

I hear Ally give off a little giggle.

_"Austin Monica Moon... going to school early."_ her giggle turns into a sarcastic scoff. _"Now THIS I gotta see. Meet you in Ten..."_

How did she learn my middle name?

"Hey, how did you learn my middle name?" I ask her before she leaves.

_"It's engraved on your backpack."_ she points out.

"Shoot! Myla..." I slap my forehead.

Ally gives off one more laugh before hanging up.

I head downstairs, to say my good-bye's to Myla and Michael before leaving for school.

When I walk to school, I see couples kissing and hugging.

That can be Me and Sienna one day!

I feel giddy just thinking about it.

My thoughts about Sienna fade away, when I get to school. I look around for Ally, and she's sitting on a Bench. Reading. (WHAT SHE'S WEARING cgi/set?id=65678396)

Classic Ally.

She notices me, and then walks up to me.

"Hey Austin!" she beams.

"Uh hey. Ally..." I rub the back of my neck. "Listen, this is not going to be easy to say... since we're great friends and all..."

Ally raises an eyebrow. She takes my hand, and tries to comfort me by rubbing it. Her eye raise, turns into eyes filled with worry.

"What is it Austin? Spit it out."

I sigh.

"We can't be friends anymore..."

**(A/N: C-c-c-c cliff hanger! So, sorry for making you wait for SO long, and for this stupid... short... itty bitty chapter. But, I'll make it up to you... you'll see. I'm sorry. I'll write more. :[ Anyways, keep those reviews coming. And when we get to the 50th review, I can do something special! Anyways, until then. Take care guys. My love goes to all the people who died in Newtoon Shooting. I'm so sorry for the losses... :[ Have a Rossome day!) **

**AUTHOR'S SUGGESTION! : Something About You, and Christmas With Him. By infinityandbeyond8! **


	15. Chapter 12

**How I Met You Chapter 12**

**[Losing A Best Friend Part 2]**

* * *

**Austin did it. Just for the girl of his dreams. What will happen? Can Austin get her back? Will Ally even take him back? Find out! Keep Calm, and Read On!**

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

I felt horrible. I didn't want to do this... but I want to be happy.

"What?" Ally says in a hushed voice.

She looked so disappointed. Her supposed "best friend" is pushing her out of his life...

"I-I'm sorry..." I didn't want to explain it to her. It will hurt her too much.

"No, no..." she continues. "I'm sorry... for trusting _another_ person." she runs into the school with her eyes puffy, but she doesn't cry.

_Oh Dez... where are you? I need you..._

I walk to school, with my hands in my pockets.

I can't believe I let go of her...

I go to my first class.

Home-Economics.

The place where I met the girl that changed my life. I took a seat, barely paying attention to the class.

"Austin Moon?" Our home-ec teacher says.

I shake my head back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Pay attention." she says seriously.

Everyone in the class laughed, except for one person.

Ally.

She gave me a sad smile, and turned back to her work.

It made me so unhappy. But, if I see Sienna today, I'll probably feel better.

My thoughts of Sienna, helped me get through the day.

I found her at her locker, and I covered her eyes and she laughed.

"Guess who?" I laugh.

She smiles, and laughs.

It was really cute.

"Mike?" she smiles.

I unconver.

"Mike?" I say.

"Oh, Austy!" she recovers. "So, you picked me? Yipee!" she runs in my arms, and kisses me on the cheek.

"Who's Mike?" I ask again. I make her look me in the eyes.

"Er... " she begins. "My cousin... he died a few years ago..." she starts tearing. "And he always did that to me, and... I just thought you were him, because you were as sweet as him." I smile, and pull her into another hug.

"I'm sorry Sienna..." I say. I kiss her on the forehead.

"Thanks, Austin. For, comforting me."

"Hey, what are friends for?" I muster a smile.

"Boyfriend." she says.

In my head, I'm like "YES!"

"Cool. Very cool." I kiss her on her hand, we link arms and walk down the hallway together.

Why do I feel so unhappy still?

I ignore the feeling, and I take Sienna to the Meghurt, to get some Frozen Yoghurt. After that, we parted our ways, and I walk home.

When I come home, Michael and Myla greet me, and Myla motioned for me to the kitchen.

"Austin." she says sternly. "You have a letter."

"Thanks, Myla.'' I look at the address.

_145 Applewood Grove Ally Dawson._

I raise an eyebrow, and read the letter.

_Dear Austin,_

_So, you're probably wondering why I'm writing a letter to you, instead of telling you in person or in a e-mail/text. I took caligraphy camp, and I'll put that to use. I wanted to say... Thank You, for being my friend. I don't have many friends... I only have Trish, and I barely see her because she's in a lower level of classes than us... You made me feel like it's okay to be different, and comfortable. I just couldn't trust anyone ever since... Dallas._

_We were out in the park, walking having a good time. Then, he leaned in for a kiss... and a random girl ran up to him and slapped him in the face, claiming that SHE was his girlfriend. I was shocked, angry, and depressed. My first boyfriend... I just couldn't look at another guy, let alone have the most special friendship any person can dream of having. You've changed my life._

**_Austin Monica Moon, I am so glad I met you._**

**_- Ally Dawson_**

**_P.S. Look into the secret department of the envelope!_**

I look into the small compartment where you store small jewelery, and there it is.

A photo of my first recital.

I, was the Moon. In Hey Diddle Diddle, and Ally... she was my cow.

I can't believe she remembered this...

We were both smiling, and having a great time.

Ally looked really cute in that Cow Costume.

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

I ran up to my room, and pinned the photo on a special place on my wall...

Austin's Most Memorable Moments.

**(A/N: Done another chapter. Yes Yes! Woo Hoo! Okay, so I changed my mind. Dez will reveal himself in one of Ally's chapters! Eeep! So, I love the continuous reviews! It warms my heart :] More chapters to come! Tune in :3 Until then, take care guys. Have A Rossome day!) **

**BTW, did you guys see the new JaNEWary Promo?! Austin and Ally! **

**XxCupcakeGurlxX: I love your story Stars And Crushes! It was so dramatic, I didn't finish it yet, but I'll definitely get to it! Oh my god, you're a fantastic writer! Keep it up!  
**

**AUTHOR'S SUGGESTION: ^ The Story Above, and infinityandbeyond8 stories! **


	16. Chapter 13

**How I Met You Chapter 13 [That One Dream]**

**Austin's Dream! :) What will happen? Keep Calm, and Read On! **

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I hear a voice, like... an echo. It was in the distance... so I walked towards it.

It got louder, the closer I walked to it.

Then, there it was.

My Mom. She was in an angel costume, but without a halo.

_"Austin..."_ she says in that echoey voice._ "Austin..."_ she repeats.

I had no words. I ran up to her to give her a hug, but it was like she was a ghost, I ran through her and ended up on the floor.

_"Mom?"_ I was shocked.

_"Austin, I can't stay here long. I was sent here from the Dream Angels, to make you realize something."_ she says very slowly. My mom still looked as beautiful as ever... I missed her so much, I miss her voice... even though it was an echo...

"Realize what Mom?" I raise an eyebrow.

_"How important Ally is."_ My jaw drops.

_"Now, we're going to do this like they did in the movie Christmas Carol. Remember that, Austin?"_

I nod.

_"Let's go."_ my mom takes my hand, and we travel through a time loop.

We land in a familliar place. I check the calender.

March 20, 1999. The day of my recital.

"Austin, as you already know no one can hear or see us." she begins. "Watch."

_"Hee hee!"_ a little blonde boy giggles.

"Mom... is that me?" I ask.

My mom nods, and points to a little brunette girl with curls.

_"Pancake! Stop running! We need to practice!"_

"Ally?" I turn to my mom.

She nods again.

_"Alright class! Let's rehearse. First up, Hey Diddle Diddle. Pancake! Ally-Gator!"_ My kindergarten teacher says.

_"Okie Okie!"_ Ally was so jumpy. So energetic. _"Come on Pancake!_" Ally says still jumping.

I see my miniature self walk on stage, reciting the poem by heart with no problem.

My Mom turns to me.

_"You see how happy you were?"_ she points out.

I nod.

_"Now, to the night of your recital."_ my mom snaps, and we're in the audience, watching.

_"Without further ado... Hey Diddle Diddle, performed by Austin Moon, and Ally Dawson!"_

Me and Ally's head pop out.

_"You mean, Pancake and Ally-Gator?"_ we both say.

I give off a laugh.

Me and Ally got a standing ovation after we did our little Nursery Rhyme, and I... couldn't help but smile.

_"Now, Austin. Time to travel to future. A future when you marry Sienna and regret your decision of un-friending Ally."_ My mom snaps her fingers, and we are travelling through a time loop again.

We land in a rather small house, and I check the date.

2030.

An man, with a rather large belly, no hair, have stains on his tank top, was carrying a guitar. My old guitar.

My jaw drops.

"Is that me?" I ask my mom.

_"Yes."_ she points to a beautiful woman, carrying shopping bags.

_"Austin, honey!"_ she beams.

_"Uh uh yes... sweet-heart?..."_ I say, in a wheezy voice.

_"Give me more money to shop for clothes."_ she demands.

_"I-I-I have n-n-n-no more..."_ I say.

I just couldn't bear to watch.

Is this my future?

_"Ugh! Why don't you just take money from the MFTTVA jar."_

_"No!"_ I say in an angry voice.

I turn to my mom.

"MFTVVA?" I ask.

_"Money For Tickets To Visit Ally."_ she says.

_"Why did I ever marry you?! Ever since you moved out here to persue your dream of being a rockstar, you've been so dull!"_ Sienna says angrily, then turns around, and says something really surprising.

_"I can't believe I gave up Mike for you!"_ Then, slams the door.

I turn to my older self, and he's playing a song, that I don't recognize...

_**There's No Way I Can Make It Without Ya,**_

_**Do It Without Ya,**_

_**Be Here Without Ya!**_

_**It's No Fun,**_

_**When You're Doing It Solo,**_

_**With You It's Like Whoa!**_

_**Yeah And I Know... ***_

I see myself... crying.

_"Oh Ally... why did I ever let you go?!"_ My older self yells.

I turn to my mom, and she's nodding.

_"Do you know what do now?"_ she asks me.

"Boy do I..." I reply. "I need to work out more often." I jokingly say.

My mom gives me a serious face, and I put my hands up in defense.

"You're right. Mom." I begin. "I need to get Ally back in my life, or else... my future will be ruined."

_"That's my boy."_ My mom turns into human form, and she kisses me on the cheek and hugs me.

_"Good-Bye Austin. I'll see you soon."_

_**"BRRRRRRRRRRRING!"**_

I wake up to the sound of an alarm clock.

It was all just a dream.

***: Can't Do It Without You - Ross Lynch/Austin Moon (Austin and Ally Theme) **

**(A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading, and leaving those awesome coolio reviews :3 Anyways, so. Writing more chapters for sure, and working on the new story, which I'll start after this story ends! :33 Anyways, thanks for reading! Until then, take care and have a Rossome day!) **

**READER'S SUGGESTION AS MENTIONED IN EVERY CHAPTER! :D **


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**Words That Change**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

It's been exactly a week since I've had that weird dream. I just really don't know how to tell both of them. They both make me so happy.

How should I tell Sienna that I picked Ally?

Thank goodness it's the weekend. Sienna can be a little over-dramatic. One time I told her I couldn't go to Zinga with her due to my rehearsals, and she totally wigged out! But, her beauty made up for it. I guess I really didn't like Sienna for her personality.

Just her looks.

I'm shallow. I admit, I have flaws which Sienna implies she does not. Everyone has flaws. Even... dare I say...

Ally.

I know her quirks. How when she gets nervous she bites her hair, how sheepish she acts around new people... myself included. How she talks endlessly and loses herself...

But, she has an amazing personality to make up for those quirks.

My thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched scream.

"Austin Monica Moon! Get down here before Uncle Michael eats all your breakfast!"

I hear Michael chewing and rustling newspaper.

"I will do that!" he says in a muffled voice.

I run downstairs and eat my breakfast in light-speed.

"Slow down there honey... don't want a tummy ache!" Myla says as she washed the cups. Michael looks over my shoulder with hope in his eyes but then jokingly crosses his arms in a fit.

"Hmph... didn't even save me a kiwi!" he huffs.

I roll my eyes and give Michael a High-5 for luck, before I head off to Sienna's house.

It doesn't take me too long to get to her house. It's that quaint little house on top of the hill, with that creaky door. An old couple used to live there. I take a breath, and knock on the door, expecting a creak. They remodeled the whole house. Not so quaint anymore.

"I guess they fixed it." I say out loud.

"Hey baby!" Sienna plants a kiss on my cheek and pulls me in and sets me on the couch.

"So..." she begins, as she sits on my lap, alluringly. "What brings you over Austy-Poo?" she swoons. Sienna uses the tip of her freshly filed fingernails to touch the tip of my nose.

"Uh... Si..." I begin. I rub the back of my neck, nervously. "This isn't working." I try to say in the most calmest tone I can think of.

"What?!" Sienna gets off my lap, and her face is as red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry, Sienna... you made me choose between you and my best friend. And, that's a decision I can't make a commitment too. I'm sorry, I choose Ally."

"No! I'm just mad, you could of told me earlier before I broke up with Mike!" My jaw is deciding whether to drop or not. But, this is classic Sienna. I shrug it off.

Sienna takes out her phone.

"Mikey-Poo! How about grabbing that new cashmere scarf I've been wanting!" Sienna turns to me, her face red as the jello on her dinner table.

"Get out!" Sienna says with hate in her voice. She takes a handful of jello and starts chucking it at me.

I get off the couch, as quickly as I can and walk slowly towards the door.

"No Jello for you tonight, Si!" I laugh at my snarky remark.

"Get out!" Sienna chucks her wall phone at me, but I close the door quickly enough to dodge it.

I laugh so hard, I swear the heavens could hear me. I stop laughing until I realize I'm floating.

Why am I floating?

Then, I remember.

Sienna's house is on a hill.

I start tumbling down the hill. Sticks and twigs, get into my hair. I think I also swallowed some mud.

Eventually after tumbling I roll to Ally's house. I never noticed this, but Ally's house is right near the hill.

I try to fix myself up, get the twigs out of my hair, get the splinters out of my butt, pick the jello out. I use my phone as a mirror, and just shrugged.

"Ehh! Good enough!" I said out loud as I knocked the door with the door knocker.

Now, Ally's house was quaint. I hope it never changes. It has two cool rocking chairs on the wooden porch, two huge windows with curtains for privacy... you never see that anymore. It's just small windows now-a-days with the the new houses.

"Austin?" Ally looks surprised to see me.

"Uh h-h-h-ey A-a-a-lly." I stutter.

"Austin, what happened to you?" she picks at a twig in my hair.

"Oh, nothing. Fell down a hill." I say nonchalantly.

Ally remains silent. So do I. After a few minutes of awkward silence I decide to break the ice.

"Listen, Ally... When I say this, I don't want to be covered in twigs, sticks, mud and jello. So, do you mind?" I gesture my chin to the bathroom.

Ally nods, and she gets out of the way for me to use the bathroom. She stares at her shoes the whole time, until I enter the bathroom and close the door.

"Woo. Sienna does not play nice." I say as I wipe my face with a paper towel.

Ally gives me a side smile, and slumps in the couch.

"So, Ally. Why I came here today is to tell you this..." The toaster bell goes off.

"My toast!" Ally points her finger to the ceiling like she just got an idea and jumps up and gets her toast. "Butter... Or Plain?" she mumbles to herself.

"Ally... I'm serious. I want to tell you that I broke up with Sienna." I say nervously.

The crunching of the toast must be too loud for her to hear me. So I repeat it even louder. This time word per word.

" I. BROKE. UP. WITH. SIENNA." Ally drops her toast, on a paper towel and makes me look her in the eye.

"You serious?" Ally gives me a serious look.

I nod.

"Austin..." she begins in a saddish tone. I want to say something, but she used her hand to cover my mouth to prevent me from talking. "I don't want to stand between you... and your happiness." she says. I lick her hand, and she looks at me in disgust.

"Austin!" Ally says angrily. Her scowl then turns into an evil smile, she wipes the hand I licked all over my face.

"You missed some jello!" Ally jokes.

I laugh, but only for a few seconds, then I bring it back to seriousness.

"Listen Ally... you are my happiness. You inspire me." I begin.

"Austin..." she smiles, and I think I see a hint of red on her cheek.

"You have some quirks, but those quirks are made up by your beautiful personality. Plus, your quirks are kinda nutty and funny!"

Ally is still smiling, and waiting for me to finish.

"I miss you Ally, please forgive me." I end.

Ally's eyes are full of tears, and hope. She crashes on top of me on the couch, in a friendly hug.

"I miss you too Austin." I feel a salty tear from Ally's face land on the bottom of my lips.

I use my jacket sleeve to wipe the rest of her tears.

"Don't worry Ally... I won't ever leave you again, you don't have to cry anymore." I reassure her.

Ally shakes her head.

"No, these..." she points to her droplets. "Are tears of joy..."

* * *

**(A/N: Hey Guys, sorry for not writing a while... hope you were enjoying yourselves and reading fanfictions as well. 12/21/12... obviously did not happen. So, we'll be sticking around for a while. ;] Anyways, these past days I've been sick. So... yeah. Sorry. D: Anyways, thanks XxCupcakeGurlxX for the countless reviews, and I also finished your story! I very strongly reccomend for you guys to read it! Til' next time guys, Keep Calm and Read On, Take Care, and Have A Rossome day!) **

**AUTHOR'S SUGGESTION: Stars and Crushes (XxCupcakeGurlxX) Christmas With Him, Something About You by infinityandbeyond8**


	18. Present Day: Chapter 3

Present Day Chapter 3: Christmas Break 

**Austin's POV:**

I love the smile on their faces when we finish telling the stories. It just makes me have that parent feeling, like...

You did something right.

The usual routine; Tuck, Kiss, Lights.

The next day, was the last day of school for the children. It was Christmas break! I can't wait to spend two weeks with my angels.

"Austin!" Ally called from the kitchen.

I walk downstairs, and Ally is carrying the kid's lunches.

"Take this to them for me? I need to pick up Jenny from down the road." Ally grabs her coat, and runs across the street.

We usually walk with Jenny on Fridays. Her mom and dad both have jobs, and just don't have time to take their child to school.

"Morning Daddy!" Junior and Juliet say in unison.

"Morning! Here are your lunches!" I give them each their lunch boxes and kiss their little foreheads.

"Thanks Daddy!" They both say.

Juliet is looking around.

"Is Mommy picking up Jenny?" Juliet asks.

"Yes, she should be back and she'll walk you guys to school!" I say excitedly.

"Yay!" The little twins say.

"I'm back... I'm back." Ally is out of breath.

"Jenny!" Juliet runs into her best friend's arms.

"Juliet!" Jenny hugs Juliet, and they hold hands.

"H-h-i Jenny!" Junior stutters.

"Hi Junior!" Jenny beams.

I'm not blind, I can see that Junior has a crush on Jenny.

I wouldn't blame Junior. Jenny is so adorable! She has bouncy blonde hair, tied into a ponytail. She wears suspenders.

"Okay kids, let's go!" Ally hurries out the door, but before she does I kiss her on the forehead.

"Have a great day, sweetie." I whisper. Ally smiles.

"You too." She smiles as she closes the door.

I go to The Beat to play my concerts, before I know it, it's my end time and I head home.

When arrive home Ally and the Children greet me with hugs.

"Dinner in Ten. Wash up." Ally says.

I nod, and wash my hands.

Since it's the break, I let the twins stay up until 9:30, Instead of 8:00. We have a Family Game night. We bring out all the classics. Game of Life, Pictionary, and for Ally; Scrabble.

At 9:15, the kids were yawning and it was time for them to go to bed.

Ally goes to our room, and picks up the songbook like we do every night.

We head to Junior's room to read the story.

Ally rushes in with her book, and we're ready to tell the story.

"Mommy's turn to tell the story!" I say.

Ally smiles at me, with the smile she gave me that day.

"Here we go!" Just like that, we head on our journey to the past.

**(A/N: Ally's POV next! Eeep! I love writing Ally's POV's. They're so romantic. I promise Auslly will happen soon! I will write more during the break. So, yeah.) **

**AUTHOR'S SUGGESTION MENTIONED IN EVERY CHAPTER :D Dummiberr, I read your story. Absolutely amazing! I guess I'm not use to the swearing :/ ._. **

**TAKE CARE GUYS! **


	19. Chapter 15

How I Met Chapter 15: Explanations

**Ally's POV:**

Song Lyrics:

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in,

So shame on me now.

Flew me to places I'd never been,

'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in,

So shame on me now.

Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble.

(Trouble Taylor Swift)

_Dear Songbook,_

_When Austin came over yesterday, it really surprised me. I wasn't expecting it all. He sounded prety serious when he broke it off. Anyways, today is Redwood Ditch Day! I've decided to hang out with Trish today, since I haven't seen her in a while. I guess I should call her to see if she's ready. Later Songbook!_

**_- Ally D._**

I close my songbook and take out my phone to dial Trish's number.

"Hey Alls!" Trish beams.

"Hey Trish! You ready?" I say hopefully.

"Yeah, totally. My house in 2!" I start to get ready.

"Alright, later!" I shut the phone, and head to Trish's house.

When I leave and lock the door, Trish is on the rocking chair on my porch.

"You're REALLY slow chica." Trish looks at her nails.

I roll my eyes. I turn to Trish.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Trish is smiling devilishly.

"Somewhere." Trish takes my hand, and forces me to close my eyes.

"What if I bump into something?" I complain.

"I'll kiss it better. Suck it up!" Trish never really gives any sympathy, which is sometimes a good thing.

It was a long walk, or maybe it's just me. In my defense, I was being blindfolded for 10 minutes.

When Trish unfolds the blindfold, there stands Joel.

"Um... Hey Ally." Joel says nervously.

I didn't know what to do. He stood me up. But, not really stood up because we were never really officially "went out"

"I brought Joel here so he can explain himself." Trish explains. I give her the "How did you know?" look, and since she's been my best friend since kindergarten, she knows what I'm saying.

"I hear things, girl. Work it out." Trish says sternly.

"What if I get nervous?" I ask Trish.

"Don't worry, I'm here for-" Trish stops mid-sentence when she hears a passing group of girls that there is a shoe sale at the Mall.

"Sorry chica! Shoe Sale! I'll pick up something for you eek!" Then, I see Trish grab her purse and head for the mall. I turn back to Joel, silent.

"Listen, Ally... I'm sorry. For leaving you on that day we walked on the beach. I think you deserve to know the truth." Joel apoligizes.

I sit down, but I feel a block when I sit. I think it's my phone. It makes a beeping sound, but I ignore it. I hear a muffled voice...

"Ally... I need to tell you something and it's not going to be easy." He warns.

I nod, ready for anything.

"J-just don't freak out okay?" Joel turns around and rips off his face, revealing his true self.

"I'm Dez." My jaw drops.

"Austin's Best Friend?" I say in horror.

"Yeah..." he says as he rubs the back of his neck. "Please, don't tell Austin yet..." Dez was interrupted.

"I know now." I turn my head to the direction of the sound.

It was Austin.

"Austin?! How did you know we're here?" I'm so confused at the moment.

"You called me. I heard that you were here with Joel, so I came here to protect you." Austin comes up to me and ruffles my hair.

"Aw, that's sweet Austin." I say as I fix my hair.

"I'm sorry, Austin. I guess I should explain why I'm portraying Joel." Dez suggests.

"Yeah, I was kinda wondering that." Austin sits on the bench and listens to Dez.

"Well, I figured... I reminded you too much of your past... and I just want to relieve you from that. So, I disguised myself as Joel, so I wouldn't make you unhappy everytime you look at me. So, that's why I did it. I'm sorry for keeping this from you so long... But then, I fell for Ally... she was beautiful and had a great personality. Truth be told, I've had a crush on her since forever." Dez walked over to me and touched my cheek. "I'm in love with you Ally Dawson."

I look over to Austin in shock. He gives me a "I didn't know!" face, and I turn back to Dez.

"Thank You Dez, I'm flattered-" Dez screams "Yay!" before I can finish my sentence.

"Yes! Ally likes me!" Dez screams while running off into the distance.

I turn to Austin, again and he's laughing.

"Yeah... whenever he hears the words 'I'm Flattered' he thinks you're interested." Austin explains.

I walk over to the tree-bench and bury my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Ally. Dez can be a little obsessive." Austin sits next to me on the tree bench.

I smile.

"It's fine, I just can't find a way to let him down gently." I explain.

"I know." Austin begins. "It's hard. Dez is really sesnsitive." Now, I feel even more bad that I'll break his heart.

"I just don't know what to do..." I say. I decide to change the subject to Austin.

"What did happen with you Austin?" I pause. "Er... if you feel like telling me."

Austin shakes his head.

"No, no... I don't mind." Austin begins.

"Well... it started when Dez's Family and My Family went on a Family vacation together. Dez has a pretty big family, so you'd imagine the car space. They sent Dez to our family's car since it was packed in their car. My Dad was answering one of Dez's questions about the birth of matresses, and my dad took a wrong turn to a warehouse. My dad didn't notice until we've reached the warehouse. My dad decided to ask for directions back to the road, so he checked to see if anyone was in the warehouse. To me, it looked shady. Suddenly, my dad disappeared. No where to be in sight, my mom called him, but to no avail... she decided to look for him herself, but returned back empty handed."

"How did your Mom disappear?" I ask.

"A few weeks after the vacation, my mom went on a business trip to England, but she never returned. We called her hotel, and she said she went missing a week after she was done business. I never saw any of them again." Austin ends.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Austin." I kiss Austin on the cheek, and his tears flow.

"I'm sorry... I don't want you to see this side of me..." Austin continues to cry. I use my fingers to wipe his tears.

"It's okay..." I bite my lips. "I think I can finally open up to you, about my Mom." I say to Austin as I wipe his tears.

"Really... Ally? You don't have-" I place my finger on his lips.

"I don't mind." I say. I start my story. I exhale.

"When Sonic Boom, opened we weren't really getting customers like we were today. So, to support the family my mom got a job as an author. She was an amazing writer... terrific. Anyways, she got a book published. My Mom went on local tours around the world to talk in Book Festivals. Unfortunately, at one of the festivals in Cuba there was a heist. She ran for her life, and we never found her. She is believed to be dead." I stayed strong for Austin's sake. So, I sucked up the tears.

Austin put his hand on my shoulder, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Let it out Ally." Austin is giving me permission to cry, and I don't hesitate. I let it flow.

Austin pulls me into a hug, and I accept it.

It's evening, when we're emotionally stable.

I start humming the tune I wrote earlier. Austin must have have heard me because he was head nodding.

"That's a great song, Ally. Did you write it?" Austin asks, still head nodding.

I turn my head to the side.

"Yeah, I have a... thing for music. It's in my blood." I admit.

Austin taps his feet, and turns to me.

"Diddo." Austin replies.

My jaw drops.

"No way!" I say.

"Way. But the only downside, is that I can't write songs, like you do. Compared to you, my songs are used tissue." He admits.

"They can't be that bad." I try to make him feel better.

"Oh yeah? I once rhymed windy with kidney." I laugh to myself, I got to admit, that was a pretty stupid rhyme.

"Hey, we're not all perfect. I have terrible stage fright. After my first play, that was the only time I went on stage." I admit.

"It's late." I say. "I guess I should take my leave."

Austin checks his watch. "Yeah. Want me to drive you home?" He offers.

I shake my head. "Nah, I think I'll take my chances with the bus." I say.

"You sure?" His eyes hopeful.

"I'm fine, Austin." I wave good-bye to him.

He waves back, but before he opens the door to his car he turns back to me.

"I'd really like to write a song with you sometime." He shouts.

I laugh. I guess, I should... with someone who rhymes windy with kidney.

"I'll take you up on that offer." I shout back.

Before I walk to the bus stop, Trish pulls up.

"Hey chica. Sorry, for ditching you for the shoe sale. I insist I take you home." Trish offers.

I guess, I should. Since we don't live too far from each other. I step into her petite car, and we drive off.

"Hey! I got you some new shoes. Peep-Toes! Like them?" Trish hands me a shopping bag, and I take it out. Revealing some very nice Peep-Toe Heels.

"Thank You Trish, I love them." I don't hug here right there and then, because she's driving.

"So, what happened back there?" Trish asks me.

"Well, my best friend's best friend loves me, and I'm writing a song tomorrow with Austin."

"Austin's best friend?" Trish rattles her mind for a bit. "Isn't that Dez? Didn't he go missing like... weeks ago?"

"Yeah... but you wont believe this. Dez was actually Joel in disguise!" I explain.

Trish stops the car.

"Whoa whoa whoa... I need time to process this." There's a pause for a moment. "Okay, I'm caugh up, continue." Trish continues driving.

"Okay, and Dez told me he's loved me since... forever. And, he told me that he only went in disguise because he reminded Austin too much of his past."

"What did happen to Austin?"

I bite my bottom lip.

"Can't tell you." I explain.

Trish shrugs.

"Well, whatever!" I love Trish; when you have something that you can't tell her she doesn't hold it against you.

I remain silent for the rest of the ride, while Trish talks on and on about clothes, make up, boys. I tune her out sometimes, to think about my own things. Before we know it, We're at Trish's house.

"I'll see you later Trish!" I step out of her car.

"Later Ally, and remember... more details about tonight." Trish winks at me, and we part our ways.

I walk back to my house, which doesn't take long.

When I come back, my dad is fast asleep on the couch.

_Poor guy, must have been working long hours._

I don't blame him, a single dad raising a child. Paying morgages, taxes... etc. I try to help him as much as I can. I put a blanket over my dad and go upstairs to prepare for bed.

I crash on my bed. Try to get as much sleep as I can. I've had a long day, and I'll have an even longer one ahead of me.

* * *

**(A/N: Hi guys, hope you like the super long chapters! Yeah! :3 Anyways, long author's note short... BYE! :[ Sorry. I'm lazy today... TODAY I DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING ANYTHAAAAANG! *Whistles* Hehe. Take Care, and Have A Rossome Day!) **

**AUTHOR'S SUGGESTION SAID IN EVERY CHAPTER! :) **


	20. Chapter 16

**How I Met You Chapter 16: The Cast Party**

**Ally's POV:**

_I'm the girl in the corner of the room_

_The one you never notice_

_Getting lost among the stars in the sky_

_Like a picture out of focus._

(You Don't See Me; Ally Dawson/Laura Marano)

_Dear Songbook,_

_I can't wait until after school today! Austin and I are writing our first song today. I hope he can perform it in our upcoming talent show, next month! Finally, a chance for my songs to be heard. Not stashed in my songbook; unnoticed. I have a few ideas, for the song! I've decided to write the song about Me and Austin's friendship, but I have to get his approval first. After all, we are writing this song together! But, I'll fill you in on that later songbook. Right now, I need to get ready for school! Later._

**- Ally D.**

I get ready for school. An Ally outfit. ( allys_school_outfit/set?id=67496686) I woke up extra early so I can get to school to get some quiet time. I bet you're wondering... "Why The School?" Well, there's this cute little pond there that students are aloud to sit around to do homework, eat lunch at, or to just let their hair down after a stressful day. It's an inspiration and a relaxation place for me. The sound of the pond, and the wild life around it... just inspire me.

Trish doesn't like waking up early so I walk to school alone. It's very peaceful outside today. The only noise is the rustle of leaves, and the birds chirping.

But, I spoke too soon. A voice was calling behind me, so I turn around to see a figure running towards me.

It was Dez. It looked like he was charging towards me. When he came close enough, he stopped right in front me and leaned uncomfortably close to my face.

"Hi." Dez says.

"Um... Good Morning, Dez. How are you?" I continue walking, I want to beat the hustle and bustle of the students.

"I'm fine, thank you. It's just that..." Dez pauses.

"Uh, are you okay Dez?" I ask.

"Y-yeah, it's just that... this is the longest we have ever talked!" Dez screams, while jumping up and down. I walk remotely faster, not only to get away from Dez's... I don't know. But, there was only 50 minutes until the school opened, and that's when all the morning clubs start coming. By then, I won't have time to brainstorm ideas for the song. Dez is slowing me down, and I'd feel bad for ditching him, but I have to if I want to get any work done. I take the secret short-cut to the school, but I use it for emergency uses only. But for some reason... a handful of kids use it daily.

I get to school, and there's 30 minutes left for me to work. I guess that's a good time. I get myself comfy. I cross my legs, take my book and pen out from my bag, and let the ideas flow. I tap my pen on my chin for a while. My thoughts are interrupted when Dez found me.

"Hey Ally!" Dez says again.

"Um. Hey Dez... Quick Question..." I was cut off.

"Anything for you Ally..." He holds my left hand. "Oooh, nice vest... is it new?" Dez strokes my vest.

"Yeah..." I slowly take my hand away and inch away from him slowly. "How did you find me?" I ask.

Dez laughs. "Ally... Ally Ally Ally. I've been following you around. Don't think you can get rid of me so easily." Dez wags his finger at me.

"Okay..." I say. I go back to writing in my book.

Dez looks at his watch, and sighs.

"Oh, Ally my love. What I would do to spend more time with you... but the A.V. club meets in 20 minutes, and I like to get there early to talk to the frog." Dez says in a sad tone.

My lip quivers.

"Aw, you can't stay longer?..." I say pretending to be sad.

Dez comes back and sticks his face right in front of mine.

"Do you want me to?!" He says.

I shake my head. "No, wouldn't want to keep the frog waiting." I say, trembling.

Dez sighs. "Yeah, you're right. Frank can get pretty cranky if someone doesn't talk to him in the morning." Dez points out. "Well, later love!" Dez skips off, and he drops something on the way. A box. I pick it up.

"Hey Dez! You-" I cut myself off. Wouldn't want him to come back.

It would be wrong to open but my curiosity got the best of me. I opened it, and it was a scrapbook...

Of me.

I flipped through the pages, and there were pictures of me, and hair samples... and some other stuff that came from me. Some pictures he took, when I didn't even know he was around. There was even a DVD at the end of the scrap book. I shivered, this is by far the creepiest thing I have ever saw. That changed, when I saw something fall out of the box.

It was Frank the Frog's Dead Skin. I throw it back in the box in disgust, put the scrapbook back in the box and closed it. Then, I feel an arm around me.

"Hey Ally." It was Dallas. I get the shivers, just... standing near him.

"Dallas... Hey." I say, inching further from away from his arm.

"So, Ally. You know, we could give US." He pauses and then points to me and himself. "Another chance. After school." He suggests. Dallas puts his arm around me, and I push it away.

"No, Dallas. You hurt me, and plus I need to meet up with a friend after school." I say.

"Who?" He says curiously.

I turn away. "None of your business." I pick up my bag from the bench, and walk to the school. I've decided to return the box to Dez after school. Im sure the skin won't stink up in my locker... I put my bags in my locker, and grab my books for the first two periods.

The Periods Fly by and before I know it, it's time for Lunch.

I have no one to sit with, no where to sit. I can't find Trish, because she has a different lunch period then I do. I decide to look for Austin. I haven't seen him today. I found him near the football team.

"Um, Hey Austin!" I say in a quiet tone, so the football players don't notice me.

"Oh, hey Alls!" he beams.

"Who's this?" A football player says. He uses my height to an advantage, to make me his arm rest. He puts his arm on my head. "Your girlfriend?" The football team laughs, and starts high fiving each other.

"No!" He says in a kiddish voice. Austin turns to me. "Ignore them..." Austin begins. "So, what's up Ally?"

"Want to sit with me at lunch? We can brainstorm ideas for the song writing session." I suggest.

Austin makes an "er" face.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I don't have time." He begins. "I only had time for the Football Meeting, and then I need to help set-up for the Cast Party tonight. Sorry!" Austin explains.

"Cast Party?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're having a party for the cast of 'We had Nothing'. Since the play is tomorrow." He says.

"Oh, I understand... Does that mean you can't make it tonight?" I say kind of bummed.

Austin reassures me. "Oh, no Ally. I still have 4 hours before the party. We can work then. The party starts at 7:00." He says.

"3 hours. You need to get ready for the party!" I remind him.

Austin shakes his head. "Ally, I don't take an hour to get ready. If it makes you feel better, 3 hours and 45 minutes." Austin ruffles my hair, takes a box with confetti supplies and walks out the cafeteria door.

I eat lunch with my Cloud Watching Club friends... as always. There's nothing wrong with them, but... I just wanted to try something different. I never eat lunch with Austin because he hangs out with the football team... and I'm too afraid to eat with the cheerleaders. Mainly, because I'm not a cheerleader.

The periods fly by again, and it's time for dismissal. I grab my bags and Dez's box, and head out to meet Austin. I find Austin standing in front of the school and I tap his shoulder.

"Oh, hi Ally." Austin says in a sad tone.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Yeah... I came here to tell you..." Austin pauses, and takes a glance at the box in my hands. "What's that?" He asks while pointing to the box.

"It's something Dez dropped on his way to school." I explain. Austin nods.

"Hey, I can give that to him you know. I live on the same street as him." Austin offers. I bite my lower lip. If Austin returns this to him, he'll ask Dez what it is... and since they're best friends, he'll tell him. I just don't want him to know right now.

"Umm..." I begin. "N-no... I'll return it to him." I stutter.

"No, I insist!" Austin says as he takes the box. We both maunder for a while about who gets to return it to Dez, and have a game of tug o' war in the process. We pull back and forth, then the box drops and opens.

Austin's eyes widen. And then he turns to me.

"Wow..." Austin shakes his head. "He has the hots for you." He jokes.

I playfully hit him in the chest, and he throws his hands up in defense. I pick up the scrapbook, and the... skin.

"I'm guessing he really likes you. He's serious about Frank." Austin kids. I roll my eyes, and bring back the subject to Austin.

"So, let's go work on the song!" I say. Austin's smile turns into a frown.

"Uh, yeah. Ally." Austin begins. "That's why I'm here. I stayed to tell you that I can't write the song with you today, because we have an extra practice today before the party. We decided that since the play is tomorrow, it's a perfect oppurtunity to practice, and... refresh our minds." He looks at his shoes, and back up at me. "Rain check?"

I sigh, and do a raspberry. "Just have fun." I say.

"Thanks! I'll try!" Austin gives me a hug, and he leaves for the auditorium.

I decide to look for Dez, and return his scrapbook. I find him, staring at the sky.

"Hey Dez!" Dez jumps, and then calms himself.

"Afternoon, Ally! Just cloud watching. Care to join me?" Dez offers a seat on the grass.

I shrug. "Yeah, sure. I love cloud watching." I sit down next to him, and he inches closer to me. I felt uncomfortable, so I inched away from him.

"Hey, that looks like a bunny on a bicycle!" I point to a cloud, that resembles a bunny riding on a bicycle.

Dez looks at the where my finger is pointing and nods.

"I agree, you have a great imagination, Ally." Dez touches my nose.

I turn to my bag, and take out the box.

"Uh, here Dez. You dropped it this morning." I hand him the box.

"Oh, thanks Ally. It's actually your present." He hands the box to me.

"Well okay..." I say. I almost take the box, but then Dez pulls it back.

"But it's not finished yet. In fact, I need to add to it now. Later Ally!" He skips to the park.

When I get home, I change to my home clothes. Sweats, and a sweater. I make a snack, for my Dad and I. Fresh Apple Slices, and Peanut Butter to dip. I sprinkle my Dad's apples with salt to preserve it. I put my Dad's snack in the fridge, and head to the living room to eat my snack. I turn on the T.V. and it's my favourite show. How I Met Your Mother(*) It's a comedy, but yet still a romance. I love it. After my "How I Met Your Mother" Marathon, my phone buzzes at around 7:30. It's a text, from Austin.

Austin Moon: Hey, it's so boring here. I feel like I don't know anyone here... :(

I wipe my hands, and reply.

**Ally Dawson:** _I thought you all worked together? Shouldn't you all be one big family? :)_

**Austin Moon:**_ Yeah, but I never found anyone I really connected to._

**Ally Dawson:** _Then, who does connect to you? :O_

**Austin Moon:** _The only person I can think of is, you. I wish I was there with you, Ally._

I pause, and half smile.

**Ally Dawson:** _I wish you were here too Austin. I was really looking forward to writing that song with you._

**Austin Moon:** _Trust me, I didn't want to blow you off. I just needed this play. My mom loved acting, and I want to inherit a few things from my parents. So, wherever they are... they'll be proud of me._

I smile, and shed a few tears.

Ally Dawson: That's sweet, Austin.

Austin Moon: :D Well, I have to get back to the party. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye :(

Ally: Later...

I shut the phone, and take out my camera. Before I realized what I was doing, I sighed and put on my shoes.

"Let's do this." I said as I rushed out the door.

* * *

**(*): Hehe, get it? :D**

**(A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the late chapter. It's school that's killing me. Plus, I'm applying for an Arts School, for Highschool so I need to rehearse my script too ^_^ I promise guys, if I'll try to write more considering it's the weekend. So, yeah. REVIEW. Until next time guys, take care and have a Rossome Day!) **

**AUTHOR'S SUGGESTION: Stars and Crushes; XxCupcakeGurlxX, Something About You, and Christmas With Him!; infinityandbeyond8 (Hey! It's never to late to get started on a good christmas story!) **


	21. Chapter 17

**How I Met You Chapter 17: The Play**

**Hey guys, whenever I bracket (polyvore) go to my polyvore and check out the outfits. shirley-yong . polyvore . com :D**

* * *

_Dear Songbook,_

_I'm writing to you in the hallways because in the morning I had to help Austin with his "Brady" costume. He couldn't tie his tie, so I had to help. Classes are canceled for the afternoon, so we can go to the auditorium to see the dress rehearsal. Well, I'm at my locker now. I'll see you tomorrow!_

**_- Ally D._**

I've never seen the student body so excited to see something. Myself included. I can't wait to see Austin play Brady. I also can't wait to hear the section I wrote. It must be satisfying, working so hard and now people get to see you shine. I wish I knew what it was like... given my terrible stage fright, that won't happen anytime soon.

Since our school wanted it to be a surprise for the people who actually bought tickets to see the show tonight, they only give us a tidbit of the play. The cast got a standing ovation, and it was time for us to go. I went up to Austin to congratulate him.

"Hey, great rehearsal." I beam.

Austin smiles. "Thanks, can't wait for you to see it tonight." He said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I wag my ticket in his face. "Front row seats."

"Awesome!" Austin jumps up and down, then calms down. "Because, I need you there."

I smile, and blush.

Austin laughs, and pinches my cheeks.

"Haha, are you blushing?!" Austin jokes.

I chew the ends of my hair.

"U-uh no!" I say, my hair getting wetter and thinner by the minute.

Austin stops laughing, and I stop hair chewing.

"You like me." Austin teases, and shoves me with his shoulders.

I roll my eyes, and shove him back.

"Of course I do." I say.

"You're blushing again!" Austin pokes me in the stomache, and I push him.

"Well, I don't like you anymore!" I tease, as I punch him in the arm.

We both stop laughing, and get serious.

"Well, see you tonight." I smile, and wave.

"Later!" Austin walks back to the stage.

I walk home, and take out my camera. The text Austin sent me yesterday was really inspiring. I decided to take some pictures. She loved taking pictures, and writing. So I'm making a Story Scrapbook. I take pictures, and write a story about it. I take a picture of almost everything, squirrels, trees, birds, and the sunset. Whilst I was taking a picture, Dez popped out in front of me, and scared me.

"Aiyee! I mean, Hi Dez." I say.

"Hey Ally. Just walking home, and I saw you." Dez jumps up and down.

I nod, and keep walking.

"Ally, I'm gonna go. Need to get ready for Austin's play! Later love!" Dez skips off behind me.

I jump.

"Oh yeah! Austin's play! I need to get ready." I run home, as fast as I can. When I get home, my Dad looked surprised to see me.

"Welcome Home Honey! How was your day?" My Dad asked.

I smile.

"Great! I got the tickets. Front row seats!" I toss my dad a ticket for the play tonight.

My Dad squeals.

"Eeep! I mean... great. You should go get ready, put on a good set of clothes tonight." My Dad suggests.

I shower, and wear my good clothes. (shirley-yong . polyvore . com [Ally's Play Clothes]) My Dad got ready whilst I was showering, so he was already in the car.

"Are you ready for tonight?" My Dad asks.

I nod, and pick up my camera, and songbook.

"Of course." I smile.

When I get there, many kids from our school are there, dressed up and ready to see the play. Austin greets my Dad and I at the door.

"Hey Ally." Austin brings me in a hug. He's wearing his costume. (shirley-yong . polyvore . com [Austin's Costume])

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be getting ready?" I ask.

Austin looks back at the auditorium, and shakes his head.

"Not for a while, I wanted to escort you to your seats. I'll just take your tickets to the ticket vendor." Austin suggests.

"Oh!" My Dad yells. "I left the tickets in the car! I'll be right back honey. Meet you in the auditorium." My Dad runs lightspeed back to the car.

Austin puts his arm around me.

"You're looking pretty tonight." Austin compliments.

I smile.

"Thanks, you're looking spiffy yourself." I compliment back.

Austin backs away. "Oh, I know." He makes a model-like pose.

I laugh.

"Okay, okay! I got the tickets! I'll just give these to the ticket vendor myself." My Dad says.

A Mic Booms.

Austin Moon, Please Come To The Auditorium To Discuss Last Minute Changes.

I nod.

"You should go now, I'll take my seat." I suggest. Austin nods.

"I'll see you later." He waves.

"Break A Leg!" I yell.

My Dad and I link arms and head for the auditorium to take our seats next to Trish and her family. I got my camera ready, and was just waiting for the changes to be made.

"Hey girl! Ready for the show?" Trish whispered. Trish eyed me for a while. "Nice outfit! Where'd you get it?"

"I-" Before I could finish my sentence a high pitched scream comes from a mic.

"What do you mean Lissette quit?!" I hear a man yelling. I'm guessing they left a mic on whilst they were talking.

Our Drama teacher, Mr. Winslow, came out and announced something.

"Sorry, for my scream. I hope you can excuse that. We are going to be a little late on our performance tonight. One of our actors quit, and we need our understudy." walks behind the curtain and talks to Felicity, the original lead for Lissette, but he fails to convince her to get back into the roll. Apparently, her costume had a stain on it and she was upset no one listened to her to get it cleaned.

"No!" A girl screams. I assume it's Felicity. "I'll look... stupid!" Felicity screams."If you can't fix my little... STAIN..." there's a pause and I hear someone huff. "I'm not playing Lissette!" Felicity storms off the stage, and comes out from the curtains.

"Sorry, the the delay. We are getting our understudy ready for the role. We'll be one moment." talks to the understudy. Not sure who she is, but she's gotta be better than Felicity.

"Hey, what's going on?" Trish asks.

I shrug.

"Who knows? They might get the understudy." I explain.

Trish has a blank look on her face.

"Under who?!" She asks.

I laugh.

"An understudy is a person who replaces the person originally playing the role, when the original person isn't available, show day." I explain.

"Oh! I get it." Trish turns back to the stage, with suspense in her eyes.

"Okay!" begins. "Without further ado... We Had Nothing!"

We all clap. I take out my camera and snap pictures.

"Lissette... you're the girl of my dreams. Please. Say you'll be mine." Austin rehearsed the lines perfectly.

Then, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes comes out.

"Yeah, sure whatever!" She says. I jump out of my seat, and I realize who she is.

Kristen Mckenleey.

* * *

**(A/N: WHO THE HECK IS KRISTEN?! IS SHE TROUBLE? MAYBE? MAYBE NOT? Is it me or is my font smaller... LOL whatever! :D Anyways, as always the author suggestion's in previous chapters! You get the idea. :D See you guys next time! Until then, take care!) **


	22. Chapter 18

**How I Met You: Chapter 18 Arch Rivals**

**Ally's POV:**

Kristen used to be my childhood friend. I'm just not very fond of her anymore. She turned into a popular... and a bad one. She's malicious...

"Hey Als..." Austin says waving his hand in my face.

I shake my head. I didn't even realize the play was over.

"You okay?" He asks.

I nod my head.

"Okay, we're getting celebratory icecream. Coming along?" Austin asks. I look over to Kristen, and she's giving me the most meanest look ever... I then shake my head.

"No thanks... I have an upset stomach... Have fun though." I smile. Kristen walks up to us.

"Is she going to icecream with us?" Kristen asking hopeful.

I shake my head, not saying a word to her.

"No, sadly...'' Austin says, sounding down.

"Oh that's too bad..." Kristen pauses. "Oh well, let's go Austin! Mint Oreo is the best!" Kristen drags Austin away.

"AH! Um! Ally! I'll text you..." Austin yells.

I wave, and I leave with my dad.

My dad has this weird look on his face, like a really giddy face. It made me laugh.

"Hey Dad?" I laugh. "Why are you so happy?"

My Dad does a giggle, and he squeals like a little girl.

"Okay, okay! I can't hold it in anymore! Eep!" My dad squeals.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Um, dad. What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Okay! Elliot is visiting next week!" he squeals.

I squeal with him as well.

"Elliot?! My friend from Camp Craft-A-Monga?!" I scream.

"Yes yes! And he says, he really misses us, ever since we stopped visiting because of Penn-" My dad frowns, I do too. But then I make the subject happy again.

"I have so many things planned in my head right now! I can't wait!" I say.

"We'll discuss this at home. Let's go." My dad still down.

While driving home, I get a text from Austin.

Austin Moon [9:39]: Hey Ally.

I text back.

Ally Dawson: [9:39]: Hey, how's the ice cream?

Austin Moon: [9:39]: Cold. So, how's your stomach?

Ally Dawson: [9:40]: Fine... thanks for asking.

Austin Moon: [9:41]: =) That's great. By the way, I'll stop by later... I'll call you later okay Alls? I need to go.

Ally Dawson: [9:41]: ... Okay. I'll see you then.

I shut my phone. I get home, and shower and change into my pajamas. And watch tv on the couch. Then, my phone rings; Austin. On cue.

Ally: Hey Austin.

Austin: Hey Alls, can you answer the door?

Ally: Why didn't you ring the doorbell?

Austin: I was afraid I would wake your dad up.

Ally: Oh no it's fine. I'll answer the door.

Austin: Okay, bye.

I walk to the door, and Austin rings the doorbell. I laugh.

"Hey Moon." I say.

"Hey Dawson." He counters. "Can I come in?"

I nod. "Go ahead, make yourself comfortable."

Austin's holding something in his hand. I point at it.

"What is that?" I ask.

"A secret." He winks.

"Tell me!" I say trying to grab the object.

Austin raises the object very high, so it's unattainable.

"Hey!" I say. I tackle him on the couch.

"Hey hey whoa! Stop. I give up!" Austin says raising his hands up in defense.

"Okay, now tell me what it is." I say.

Austin reveals the object, it's a tub of Fruity Mint Swirl; my favorite ice cream.

Aw, thanks Austin! I hug him real tight.

"Hey hey! Ice cream. It might melt." Austin winks.

I roll my eyes, and I grab two spoons from the spoon jar and hand one to Austin.

"Here, I'm on a Disney Movie Marathon." I say.

"My favorite kind of marathon!" He says while he eats the ice cream.

We're in the middle of the second movie of the night, and someone texts me.

Elliot: [12:00 am]: Hey Ally, I've landed, and I'm on the bus to to your house!

I squeal, and I think Austin flinches.

"What happened?!" Austin asks.

"Elliot is here! Elliot is here! Oh my god!" I jump up and down. I text Elliot back.

Ally: [12:01 am]: Hey Elliot! I miss you so much!

Elliot: [12:01 am]: I miss you too Ally! I hope I didn't wake you up...

Ally: [12:01 am]: Not at all. I'll see you later!

"Who's Elliot?" Austin raises his eyebrow.

"My good friend from camp. He was also my first crush." I say excitedly.

"Oh, I see..." Austin pauses. "Psh, out of curiosity... do you still like him?" Austin mumbles.  
"Um, I'm not sure! I'll find out when I spend time with him this weekend!" I say.

"Oh..." Austin looks at the time. "I think it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." Austin then mumbles something.

Austin's POV:

"Or maybe not..." I mumble.

Ally's POV:

"What was that Austin?" I raise an eyebrow?

"N-nothing. Good Night Ally." Austin leaves.

That was odd.

**(A/N: OMG SORRY. DON'T KILL ME. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE... PLEASE. DON'T KILL ME. I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS DURING THE BREAK! I WONT STAY LONG... I'M SCARED I'M GONNA DIE FROM ANGRY REVIEWS! BYE!)**


	23. Chapter 19

How I Met You Chapter 19: An Old Camp Friend

Ally's POV:

Dear Songbook,

Austin stormed out, and didn't really explain why... I tried to call his home phone this morning, but his Aunt answered, and she said that he was still sleeping... odd. But it's like Austin to sleep until Noon. Anyways, I can confront Austin later. I need to see my camp friend Elliot today! You remember him Songbook? Don't you? Yeah! That cute guy from Camp Craft-A-Monga! Anyways, can't write in you very much this week, I'm spending time with Elliot. But, I'll update you songbook! I'll try my best! Later!

- Ally D.

I look out the window, and it's really beautiful outside... I'm so excited that Elliot and I decided to spend it outside, weaving baskets. Just like old times. I get ready. (shirley - yong . polyvore . com [Weaving With Elliot]) I try to call Austin one more time, but he doesn't answer... again.

Austin's POV:

Blocked number. I don't answer. It's Ally... I think. Man I can't do this to her, I like her a lot... But the phone's stopped ringing and it's too late. Elliot has already stolen her heart.

Ally's POV:

Is he ignoring me? He can't be. We're best friends. Did I do something wrong? I let out a sigh. I check my watch. I need to meet Elliot in a few. I grab my purse and head to the hotel Elliot is staying in.

I go up to the counter, and ask for Elliot's room.

"Room 432, miss." The worker on the counter says.

"Ally! Here Ally!" Someone calls. I turn around. Elliot!

"Elliot?" I squint. "Elliot!" I scream. I run up to him for an embrace.

"Ally! I've missed you. You look... unbeWEAVable!" he laughs a little bit.

"Unbeweavable. Still the same Elliot I remember." I say. "But more cuter..." I mumble.

"What was that Ally?" he asks.

"Oh... nothing Elliot... let's go the Craft's Store to pick up materials." I suggest. "Still have that glue gun?" I ask.

"Never leave home without it!" He takes out the glue gun I jewled up for him, and spins it like a gun, and blows on the tip.

"Still so cute." I say.

"Thanks Ally, let's get going." Elliot smiles, and it melts me.

We finish picking up materials, and head for the beach. I pick a little shady spot under a tree, and I start working on a basket for Austin. I still think he's a little mad at me, so I want to apoligize for whatever I did with a basket of his favourite things. Pancake Mix, A Mix of his favourite band R5 and Ed Hardy, and lots of things he'll like.

"Ally?" Elliot snaps me out of my thoughts.

I shake.

"Er, yes?" I say nervously.

"Ally, I'm having a great time. I want to ask you something that might change our relationship..." My eyes widen to the size of two ping-pong balls.

"Um, yes Elliot?" I say even MORE nervously.

"I was wondering if...if... you'd be my..." I hear someone yell my name from a distance.

"Ally! Ally!" I turn around, and it's Dez.

Oh great, what I need right now...

"Hey Dez..." I say.

"Who's this?" Elliot asks.

"Um, I don't know..." I say.

"Um no, it's me DEZ D-E-Z! REMEMBER?" Dez yells. "We're practically SOULMATES. S-O-U-L-M-A-T-E-S!" Dez yells even louder.

I cover Dez's mouth with my hand.

"Dez! If you can't see, I'm busy right now." I say quietly.

"Your hand smells so good." Dez implies, and then he takes my hand and sniffs it again.

"Okay! I have no time for this. Dez, if you leave now I'll get an icecream with you later." I offer.

"Yes! Okay! Bye Ally!" Dez scurries off, and I finally get some alone time with Elliot. A few hours past until we finally finish weaving our baskets.

"I'm done my basket!" We both say at the same time. We both laugh.

"Well, thanks for the great day Ally. I need to meet up with another friend, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Elliot asks.

I nod. Elliot kisses my cheek and I just melt.

"B-bye Elliot!" I wave.

I text Austin, to see if he wanted to tag along for ice cream.

Ally Dawson: Hey Austin, wanna grab some ice cream with Dez and I?

Austin Moon: Yeah sure, meet you there in 10.

I walk to the ice cream parlor, and both Dez and Austin are there.

"Oh hi Austin!" Dez exclaims. "If you excuse me, I'm going to share a double mint ice cream with Ally." Austin raises his eyebrow at me and I explain.

"Well, I promised Dez some ice cream if he quit bothering me. And, Dez. I didn't say we were going to be alone." I smart mouth.

"Oh. Well. Stupid me." Dez says. "Well, I'll just take my leave then." Dez exits the ice cream parlor.

Austin and I laugh.

"How was Elliot?" Austin asks while eating his ice cream.

"Great. But... I think Elliot wanted to be my girlfriend..." I blurt out.

Austin frowns.

"I-um... guess that's great. Ally. I'm happy for you." He mumbles.

"But, I'm not sure if I want to be his girlfriend. We've only known each other for so long, and we changed so much." I say.

"I guess. Hey wait... maybe you can go on a date with Elliot again and see if he is the one you want." Austin suggests.

"That's a great idea Austin!" I say.

"How about you practice on me?" He suggests.

I blush. This was a weird offer. But, I accept.

"O-okay..." Austin and I walk to the beach outside the parlor.

"Okay Ally take it slow. Start off by holding his hand, and having a casual walk." Austin and I hold hands and we walk down the beach to the most romantic spot.

"Now, he'll try to flirt with you by dragging you into the water and splashing you. So... shall we?" Austin takes my hands and we run into the water to splash each other.

"You're doing great Ally. Now, he'll take you to dry off at the boardwalk, and while he's sitting there starring at your... beautiful..." Austin cuts himself off. I blush a bit.

"Um, sorry." Austin apoligizes.

"It will be sunset, and he turns you around and stares into your eyes, and lifts a strand of hair behind your ear, and he'll..." Austin stops. He lifts a strand of hair and places it behind my ear. Austin kisses me, and it's warm and comforting, yet violent. The way our lips connect, and how our tounges twist with each others. We both groan and my hands in his hair, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Kiss you." My cheeks were red, and burning. That was a great kiss. I was breathless.

"Sorry... I don't know what got over me." Austin says.

"N-no... it's fine. I um... actually quite enjoyed it." I say nervously.

Austin makes a cocky smile.

"Well in that case..." Austin pulls me in, and we kiss again. It wasn't as rough as the first one, this one was gentle, and soft.

We both stare in each others eyes.

"So like, if you haven't noticed... I like you." Austin laughs.

I roll my eyes.

"When did this start?" I ask.

Austin shrugs.

"I don't know, it started about... since we met?" Austin says.

I smile.

"That's so cute." I say. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" I ask.

"I didn't want to ruin our awesome friendship." Austin says. "So, I hide it." I smile.

"Well, I guess this is as better time than never... I like you too Austin." I finally admit.

Austin smiles.

"Well, since we got our feelings out... want to be my girlfriend?"

I nod.

"Yes." We kiss again, and this time... the magic is different. In a good way.


	24. Ending

How I Met You Chapter 20 EPILOGUE

Flashback... or future...

Ally's POV:

It's been 10 years since that magical night, and Austin and I haven't separated since. We both love each other the same, sicne that day, and if not more.

About 2 years after our honeymoon, we gave birth to two twins. Juliet and Junior. They were a blessing to me.

Juliet follows Austin; blonde hair... hazel eyes with the same ambition. To make it big.

Junior well... follows yours truly. He, is super shy but still a sweetheart. He has an amazing music talent, and loves to write stories.

Austin's POV:

I watched Ally walk down the aisle in her white dress, I can see her through her veil. I mouthed "I love you to her." It's the most magical night of my life, and I for sure wont forget it.

Ally's POV: (Present)

And this... is How I Met You. I whispered to Austin.

"What a great story mummy!" Junior jumps.

"Yeah mummy!" Juliet jumps.

"Austin, we're gonna be late for Uncle Dez, and Auntie Trish's wedding!" I say.

"Oh right, come on sweeties. Let's get ready." Austin smiles and winks at me. He mouths ''I love you." to me, like the day on our wedding.

"Maiden of Honour." I say.

"Isn't a maiden of honour suppose to a YOUNG UN-MARRIED person?" Austin screams.

Junior and Juliet run upstairs.

"Shut up Austin!" I push him.

"I'm sorry honey." Austin kisses me on the cheek. "Sweetie, don't be mad at me." He whispers.

"I'm not. You're overdramtic!" I joke.

"Hey, no I'm not!" Austin tickles me, and I laugh really hard.

"H-hey!" Austin... STOP you know I'm ticklish." I laugh.

"C'mon Ally, I'm not even tickling my hardest. You're overdramatic!" Austin jokes.

"We'll talk about this later, honey." I say.

We both smile, get ready and head for the door. 


	25. New Story, and Apologies!

**Thanks for reading guys! I appreciate it. I love you all. Sadly, all stories must come to an end, and frankly I had no more ideas for this story... So, I'm gonna make a new story. Any ideas you want to pitch? Send a review! :D Anyways love you guys. Until next time I'll see you later. REVIEW! :D I'm super sorry for not updating. I had the story sitting there, and I'm super sorry :( **

**Anyways. **

**LATER UNTIL THE NEXT STORY**

**STAY**

**ROSSOME. **


End file.
